Lazos del destino
by Kassy99
Summary: Ni hao!!!!!! Hola!!!!! No son buenas noticias, se me estropeo el ordenador y el capitulo se me borró y no hice copia, así q tardaré más de lo previsto :( Lo siento
1. Introducción

****

Titulo: Lazos del destino.

__

La nueva generación de Cardcaptors.

****

INTRODUCCIÓN

Hong Kong, ciudad de misteriosas calles llenas de magia y secretos. En esas calles concurren personas normales y corrientes, que andan de un lado a otro sin preocuparse por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Todo es rutina para esas personas y un leve cambio podia trastronarles sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar. Un medio de un tumulto de gente, un niño de unos 10 años, de cabello castaño, el cual cubría sus ojos, formando una sombra que le envolvía como si fuera una capa de encanto e intriga.

Aquel joven destacaba de los demás porque era el único que no proseguía su camino, estaba detenido en medio de la calle, esperando.

De una de las callejuelas empezaron a correr diferentes sombras, que no pasaron desapercividas para él, como si su alma se la llevara el mismo diablo, el chico corrió tras esas penumbras, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Al encontrarse allí alzó la vista y se giró, para encontrarse delante de sí al ser que buscaba. No apartó su mirada ni un segundo, seguía cada movimiento de aquel ser que antes era una diafana sombra. Ahora ante él se encontraba un ser ¿humano?. Sí, tenía aspecto humano, pero no, no podía encontrarse ante un ser humano.

Sus miradas se fijaron y a ninguno de los dos se le podía percivir ni un ápice de miedo, más bien se podía notar un gran respeto mutuo.

El muchacho levantó lentamente la mano y la metió dentro de su chaleco, del cual sacó un colgante con una piedra redonda que pendía de ella. La piedra tenía la forma de la pupila del ojo de un gato, la parte externa de un verde muy oscuro y la parte interna negra.

Levantó el objeto hasta la altura de sus ojos, los cerró y mediante unas palabras, una gran luz se formó a su alrededor, dando paso a una majestuosa espada que empuñaba con seguridad y desafío.

La sombra se movió y el muchacho abrió los ojos mostrando el cielo en ellos.

Sin dudar un instante el joven salió a su encuentro, lo siguiente que se pudo sentir fue el sonido del choque de metales, del golpe rápido y firme de los dos oponentes. Una densa nube de polvo cubrió el escenario de la lucha sin poder averiguar el resultado del encuentro.

*****

RINNNNG, RINNNNG.

Se oía una alarma de reloj por toda la casa. Era una casa bastante grande, de colores claros y con un enorme jardín en el cual había plantado un árbol en el que ya empezaba a florecer una flor típica del lugar. Japón, Tomoeda, no había cambiado desde que una hechicera, con poderes mostrados a través de unas cartas, había finalizado su transformación.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa empezaba a entrar la luz de la mañana, por un ventanal. El cuarto tenía las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido, había un escritorio y al lado un mueble sobre el cual había muchos muñecos. Delante del escritorio estaba la cama donde se hallaba una niña durmiendo. Por el ruidoso sonido del despertador tuvo que sacar una mano de entre las sábanas y lentamente, sin prisas, apagó aquel ensordecedor artilugio y volvio a su dulce sueño.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Llamaban a la puerta.

****

¿?- ¡Despierta ya! Si llegas tarde, el profe te castigará ¡Enana!- Gritó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Ante aquellas palabras la niña no dudó ni un momento, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y furiosa le dijo al que la llamó.

****

¿?- ¡No soy una ENANA! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Cómo me vuelvas a llamar enana te las verás conmigo!- Todo esto alzando la mano, de la cual le salia una enorme vena.

El chico se dirigió despacio hacia las escaleras y sin miedo alguno ante la amenaza. Al llegar a las escaleras se paró y le sacó la lengua a la chica.

****

¿?- Anda y deja de berrear ENANA, que vas a llegar tarde.

Y tranquilamente bajó las escaleras. A la chica se le habían hinchado varias venas en la frente. Volvió a su cuarto y dio un portazo. Fue a volver a meterse en la cama, cuando miró el reloj,en un momento su cara de enfado se transformó rapidamente en un rostro angustiado.

****

¿?- ¡SON LAS 8:10! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- Gritó desesperada.

Corriendo como una loca de un lado hacia otro, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa, ya que no le daba tiempo a darse una ducha. Ya vestida, se dirigió a su espajo para peinarse, coger sus cosas y bajar a desayunar.

Antes de bajar se quedó parada ante su reflejo. Se miró fijamente. Ella era una chica de 10 años, de pelo castaño y brillante. No era muy largo, le llegaban hasta los hombros. Siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran profundos y recordaban al brillo de una esmeralda. Deseaba tanto parecerse a ella, la admiraba, era su ideal de persona. Siempre sonriente, amable, bondadosa, cariñosa, siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la suya, quizás por eso jamás había vuelto a sonreir como en aquellas fotos que su tía le había mostrado, de cuando ella tenía su edad y de cuando acababa de entrar en la universidad, en esas fotos si se mostraba aunténtica alegría.

Un grito desde el comedor la despertó de sus pensamientos, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Como cada día tomaría algo rápido de desayunar y saldría corriendo a la escuela.

Se dirigió al comedor giró para entrar, ahí se encontró con el tránquilo muchacho que la despertó. Era 3 años mayor que ella, de ojos oscuros y pelo negro, su rostro procuraba ser siempre serio, pero aún así seguía metiéndose con ella, por muy serio que fuera, nunca dejaría de molestarla. A la pequeña lo que más le molestaba era que al ser más alto, siempre hacia una burla sobre su estatura.

El muchacho miraba el periódico mientras pacificamente comía.

****

¿?- Buenos días a todos- Dijo la chica apuradamente, se sentó enfrente del chico y empezó a comer.

****

¿?- Ya era hora de que bajaras CANIJA- Siempre resaltaba la entonación de las palabras que mencionaban su estatura. La chica se tornó con una mirada ardiente de ira, que dejó inmovilizado al chico.

****

¿?- Buenos días Aika. Tatsuki, deja ya de meterte con tu prima- Dijo una hermosa mujer.

Llevaba un delantal puesto, era la que acababa de hacer el desayuno para los dos niños. Salía de la cocina, con dos bolsas en sus manos. Dejó sobre la mesa los dos almuerzos. Tenía una sonrisa paciguadora, rostro fino y de pálida de piel, ojos de rubí y cabello de fuego ardiente. Tenía unos 33 años.

****

Tatsuki- Mamá, ¿Por qué siempre la apoyas a ella?- Rechistó.

****

Aika- Porque ella ve lo que veo yo, a un niño maleducado y tonto que no es más que un minimatón del tres al cuarto- Al cabo de los años y diferentes sucesos, habían enseñado a la niña a tener una interminable lista de contestaciones.

Como cada mañana estos dos jóvenes se ponían a discutir mientras desayunaban. La madre de Tatsuki veía con ojos tiernos estas monótonas escenas infantiles. Como le recordaban a lo que años atrás vió con dos adolescentes o más exactamente, dos adultos. Como cada día, la mañana transcurría alborotada por las peleas de los chicos. La madre de Tatsuki, Jun, reía y se divertía ante la absurda discusión de los muchachos.

****

Tatsuki- No entiendo porque cada mañana te ries. Yo no le veo la gracia- Se dirigía a su madre.

****

Aika- Yo tampoco- Era una de las pocas cosas que los dos tenían en común, siempre había amigos de sus padres que reían ante sus peleas.

Jun solo reía ante la expresión de los dos niños a los que se les había asomado una gota por la cabeza. Tatsuki cogió su chaqueta y comida, y se fue a la entrada a calzarse.

****

Tatsuki- Bueno ENANA. Yo me marcho, a diferencia de ti a mi no me gusta llegar tarde.

****

Aika- Egpela Tagsu- Decía mientras intentaba tragar el desayuno rápidamente. Cogió una tostada y se fue a la entrada a ponerse sus patines- Adiós tía Jun.

****

Jun- Adiós y tened cuidado. Dijo mientras veía como la pequeña Aika intentaba alcanzar a su primo.

La niña salió detrás del chico, todo lo deprisa que pudo. Devoró la tostada, intentando no atragantarse por el camino, mientras cogía de las manos de su tía el almuerzo. Se puso unos patines y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su primo.

****

Tatsuki- Date prisa, aún tengo que recoger a Umi- La niña corria con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la bicicleta.

****

Aika- Qué cara tienes, tú vas en bici.

****

Tatsuki- Pues comprate una- Aika se enfadó. Iban a iniciar una nueva discusión cuando desde lo lejos una chica agitaba la mano en el aire.

****

¿?- Buenos dias- Saludó la chica.

****

Tatsuki- Buenos dias Umi- Aika hizo una reverencia y saludo a la compañera de su primo.

****

Aika- Buenos dias Katsumi.

La chica, Katsumi, era alta, un poco más baja que Tatsuki. Su cabello era largo y de color lavanda, siempre sujeto por una diadema. Era la nueva compañera de Tatsuki, llegó nueva en el curso. Su padre era profesor en el colegio donde se había inscrito. Al igual que su padre la joven siempre tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa.

****

Katsumi- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- La chica cogió su bici y se subió, siguiendo a su compañero y su prima.

****

Katsumi- Aika, ¿quieres que te lleve?, debe de ser muy cansado ir en patines- Ofreció cortesmente.

****

Tatsuki- Déjala, a ver si haciendo algo de esfuerzo esta PULGA crece.

****

Aika- No, gracias. Puedo yo sola- Agradeció- Por lo menos tú eres considerada no como otros que yo conozco- Esto último lo dijo echando una mirada asesina a su primo, que siempre aprovechaba cualquier situación para molestarla.

****

Katsumi- No hagas caso, si en el fondo Tatsu te quiere mucho- La joven lo miró y este se giró, sonrojado.

****

Tatsuki- ¡¡Qué dices!!, ¿quién podría querer a ese bichejo?.

Aika solo miraba curiosa la reacción de su primo, muchas veces no entendía porque se ponía así, cada vez que alguien decía algo similar, se enfadaba más de lo que ya estaba. Los chicos siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al colegio de Aika donde pararon y la dejaron, ellos ya iban al instituto, acababan de empezar aquel año. Y aunque ella podía llegar sola, Tatsuki estaba acostumbrado a acompañarla, siempre la había protegido desde que la conoció, era algo instintivo. Nunca se iba sin antes asegurarse de que la pequeña entraba sana y salva

****

Katsumi- Hoy te veo algo más preocupado de lo normal. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó inquieta.

****

Tatsuki- Ayer tuve un extraño presentimiento. Mi padre me dijo que hoy tuviera cuidado, me dijo que también había notado algo.

****

Kasumi- Entiendo- Comprendió enseguida de quién se trataba. Los dos amigos vieron a la pequeña entrar alegre mientras sus rostros reflejaban preocupación.

Aika dejó los patines en su taquilla y se dirigió a la entrada de su clase. Como cada jornada.

****

Aika- Buenos días a todos- Saludó entusiasta a sus compañeros.

Una chica se acercó a ella, llevaba el pelo en dos coletas, era corto, de color negro azulado. Sus ojos eran azules, cubiertos por los cristales de sus gafas. Muy sonriente y feliz al ver entrar a su compañera la saludó.

****

¿?- Buenos días Aika- La pequeña se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

****

Aika- Buenos días Lily.

Las dos niñas se conocían desde que Aika se trasladó a Tomoeda, hacía varios años de aquello. El profesor entró a la sala y todos los alumnos se sentaron. Su profesor de lengua y literatura, el señor Taraka era muy estricto y siempre valoraba la puntualidad.

****

P. Taraka- Buenos días alumnos.

****

Alumnos- Buenos días profesor.

Y así, sin cambiar de rutina comenzaban las clases de las pequeñas. 

¿Quién será aquel chico de Hong Kong? ¿Contra que se estaba enfrentando? ¿Ganó la lucha? O en cambio perdió.

¿Quiénes son estos nuevos personajes? ¿Dónde se han metido los antiguos Cardcaptors? ¿Y los guardianes, las cartas y la maestra?

Todo ello ira apareciendo poco a poco en siguientes capítulos.

****

Notas de autora: Este es mi primer fanfic. Aviso, no he visto la serie, así que no sé muy bien la personalidad de estos personajes. Como buena navegante y aficionada a los animes me he informado y creo saber lo sufiente para haber realizado este fic. Con solo saber de cómo es la historia de Card Captor Sakura, me he enamorado de ella (la serie, no me piensen mal). Ahora por lo menos se puede conseguir el manga. Bueno, antes de que me valla por las ramas, espero recibir sus opiniones para mejorar este fic así como cualquier otra cosa que les parezca.

Por favor, les pido no envien virus, e-mails bomba, tomatazos o cualquier tipo de vegetal o fruta. Gracias por leer este fic.

Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	2. Encuentros accidentales

Hola a todos ^^, he vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic, por ahora no hay gran cosa, pero más adelante empezaran los líos y las peleas. No es gran cosa, pero espero q les guste. Me gustaría conocer alguna de sus opiniones y si tienen sugerencias para mejorar este fic, escribanme. Ahora les dejo con mi fic.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son mios ( q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son mios.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

****

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS ACCIDENTALES.

Las clases comenzarón con normalidad. El maestro empezó sus lecciones. Los alumnos abrieron sus libros de texto, todos miraban con atención lo que el profesor tenía que decirles. Todos menos Aika, no prestó atención durante las clases, durante varios días había tenido un extraño presentimiento a los que acompañaban unos sueños muy extraños. No se lo había comentado a nadie, no queria preocupar a sus amigos, ni familiares, aunque posiblemente había hecho lo peor, el ocultarle a los demás que algo la inquietaba la perturbaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo disimulaba, su tío se había percatado de algo, era muy intuitivo, al igual que su primo, nunca se les escapaba nada, aunque sabía que no se lo iba a decir a su madre, porque ella ya se preocupaba bastante de ella como para causarle más inquietudes, por unos simples sueños, de los que no había que concederles más importancia de la que tenían, después detodo solo eran unos sueños. Solo sueños. 

Mientras que el profesor hablaba y hablaba ella solo miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Veía las flores de cerezo, observaba como la primavera empezaba florecer y a iluminar las calles de Tomoeda. Su mirada parecía ida, lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era una extraña sensación que la envargaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía que era, solo sabía que le daba miedo, porque no sabía el motivo de tantos sentimientos inundando su corazón. Sentía tanto y tan rápido, miedo, preocupación, calidez, alegría, valor,... . Era tan díficil explicar lo que en estos momentos había en su interior, y esos sueños... esos sueños que la habían desvelado algunos días. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus pesados párpados.

"La Torre de Tokyo. Una enorme luna al fondo, su brillo ilumina toda la ciudad.

Una chica con un traje extrabagante salta edificio en edificio, por la ciudad.

En sus zapatos hay unas curiosas alas, sus ojos están en blanco, salta en dirección a la Torre.

En la Torre hay alguien esperándola, un hombre, no, más bien parece un ¿ángel?

Sus ojos son plateados al igual que el astro que está a sus espaldas de misma manera su cabello es largo y plateado. También lleva un extraño traje y de su espalda salen esas dos enormes alas que le hacen parecer un hermoso ángel.

La expresión de su rostro es extremadamente seria, sus ojos, inexpresivos. Solo se ve la inemoción que expresa todo su ser. Como si careciera del más mínimo sentimiento.

La chica llega hasta donde está ese ser, cae al suelo y despierta del trance, con car asustada y triste.

En otro lugar de la ciudad hay tres personas observando. También hay un león alado con las personas. Son dos niños y una mujer. Todos ven con preocupación lo que a continuación vaya a ocurrir.

De repente el ser alado empieza a atacar a la chica, ella no se defiende, parece un muñeco de trapo con el que juegan, no parece reaccionar ante nada. La chica tiene un bastón en la mano, lo agarra bien y al siguiente ataque se oye.

****

¿?- ¡Fly!

Y del objeto salen dos alas, la pequeña intenta escapar del ser alado, pero no puede.

Aika se encuentra observando todo esto, cuando una voz detrás de ella, le dice:

****

¿?- El Juicio Final. Aquí es cuando se decidió el futuro de la maestra de las cartas- La voz era de un varón, por su tono denotaba seriedad y frialdad, también se podía deducir que era joven.

****

Aika- ¿Quién eres?- Se giró y preguntó. 

****

¿?- Tú, heredera de la luz de la antigua profecía, tú que eres hija de pasado, presente y futuro, tú que eres el nacimiento del producto del amor en estado puro. Tú eres la elegida, para ser la mensajera, la portadora de los sueños y del futuro.

****

Aika- ¿De qué hablas?¿Qué profecía?¿Quién eres?"

****

¿?- Yo soy tu profesor de lengua- Se escuchó en su mente. La joven abrió los ojos, aún somnolienta, cuando ante ella encontró los ojos enfadados de su profesor.

****

Aika- Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!- Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña. Toda la clase observaba graciosa la escena.

En seguida fue enviada a dirección, no era la primera vez que ocurría, parecía que el despacho del director fuera su hogar, siempre andaba durmiéndose en las clases y como castigo la enviaban al despacho del director.

Se dirigía hacia el despacho principal, andaba y pensaba en su sueño, miraba al techo como si enm el fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró resignada. Cuando iba a girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien. Los dos se cayeron al suelo. Se había chocado con un chico. Que inmediatamente empezó a murmurar cosas en otro idioma y su tono no era muy alegre.

****

¿?- ¡¡A ver si miras por donde andas, cría!!- Dijo con voz grave. Aika se levantó enfadada, ya tenía bastante con su primo como para que un proyecto de hombre la molestara.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡El que debería de mirar por donde iba eras tú, proyecto de hombre, o mejor dicho intento fallido de proyecto de hombre!!!- Gritó con ira, tenía bastante como para que un chaval desconocido se pusiera a insultarla.

****

¿?- Como te atreves a insultarme, solo eres una chica- Dijo con tono despectivo.

****

Aika- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? Porque si así es, no tienes mucha imaginación, pero teniendo serrín en lugar de cerebro es normal tanta estu...

Aika se frenó en seco, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y su rostro se puso colorado de vergüenza. Delante de ella estada una mujer, cabello largo, suave y del color de las avellanas, alta y delgada, de piel fina y clara. En sus ojos denotaban enfado por el comportamiento de la pequeña. Ojos verdes y brillantes, como su sonrisa cuando estaba feliz, que no era exactamente lo que ahora mismo reflejaban sus labios.

****

¿?- Vamos sigue, que ibas a decirme, vamos- Se burlaba el chico al ver que Aika había parado de decirle cosas.

El joven vio la cara de la chica y se giró, para encontrar a una mujer con los brazos cruzados y aire malhumorado. Detrás de la mujer se podían ver unas cabezas que salían de la clase de al lado, seguramente de donde había salido la mujer, que lo más seguro era que fuera una maestra que estaba dando clases y había sido interumpida por una discusión entre dos niños. Todos murmuraban y se reían de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban los niños.

****

¿?- ¿Se puede saber la razón de tanto escándalo?- Preguntó enfadada la profesora.

****

¿?- Pues, esto... me había perdido y me choqué con esta cría.

****

¿?- ¿Qué has dicho?- Lo miró amenazante, no era momento para que el joven siguiera discutiendo.

****

¿?- Que me he chocado con esta chica- Corrigió no muy contento.

****

¿?- Sarata, ocupate de la clase, ahora vuelvo- Dijo al alumno que más sobresalia de entre los demás y cerró la puerta. Los iba ha acompañar a la oficina del director. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio la mujer preguntó.

****

¿?- Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

****

¿?- Sí. Me han trasladado desde Hong Kong- Contestó serio. Esto inquieto un poco a la mujer, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, tendría que ser mucha casualidad, además cuantas personjas hay en Hong Kong, millones, no había posibilidad de que el niño,tuviera alguna implicación..

****

¿?- ¿A qué clase te dirigías?- Dijo después de calmarse.

****

¿?- A la del profesor Taraka.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Puso el grito en el cielo. La mujer la miró incómoda y tosió para hacer ver a Aika del grito que había lanzado- Perdón- Se disculpó sonrojada.

****

¿?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- Dijo dulcemente la mujer. Aunque que le llamara pequeño no le agradó.

****

¿?- Me llamo Xiaolong Li, pero en japonés se pronuncia Syaolon.

****

¿?- ¿Li?- Dijo la profesora exaltada- ¿Acaso no serás familiar de Li Shaoran?- Preguntó dudosa.

****

Syaolon- ¿Conoce usted a mi tío?- Indagó sorprendido- Estuvo viviendo aquí cuando era niño, seguramente le conoce de eso ¿verdad?.

****

¿?- No, no le conocí, pero me hablaron de él cuando estuve en la universidad. Entonces ¿eres hijo de alguna de sus hermanas?- Pregunto curiosa.

****

Syaolon- No, soy su sobrino, pero por parte de su esposa- Apretó el puño, aún no había olvidado- Soy hijo de la hermana de su esposa, pero mi padre también es uno de los Li.

****

Aika- Que raros, casarse dos hermanas con dos hombres de la misma familia- Comentó en voz alta, lo que fue sufiente motivo para reiniciar una disputa entre los chicos.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba.

Había oido que Shaoran se había casado, bueno en realidad se lo había contado ella, después de todo lo sucedido en el pasado, se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Se escribían y llamaban. Siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su familia y lo que le relacionaba con él.

Hacía varios años que había vuelto a Japón, habia estado viviendo en EEUU, había decidido desaparecer de Tomoeda. Le causaba mucho dolor estar allí y eso lo sentían los que la rodeaban. Quería seguir su vida, pero sin ataduras, aunque en realidad lo que más deseaba era esconderse y pensar en los recuerdos. En EEUU estudió para ser una gran profesora y había vuelto a vivir la alegría, junto a otro persona.

****

Aika - ...

****

Syaolon- ...

Los dos pequeños se habían dado la espalda y tenían los brazos cruzados, sus miradas eran mulhumoradas.

****

¿?- Bueno- Intentaba romper el hielo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y una gota estaba en su cabeza- Li, yo soy una de las profesoras de gimnasia y música, también imparto clases de inglés, y soy la subdirectora de este centro, al igual que la tutora de la clase de Aika- Dijo señalando a la chica- Lo que significa que también soy tu tutora.

****

Aika- Además es una de las mejores profesoras que encontraras por aquí- Dijo orgullosa.

****

Syaolon- Mucho gusto- Hizo una reverencia, pero su rostro enfadado no se lo quitaba nadie.

****

¿?- Me llamo Cherry Starlight. Bienvenido a la escuela primaria de Tomoeda- Le sonrió.

****

Syaolon- Gracias- El joven se sonrojó ante la amabilidad de la mujer- Señora.

****

Aika & Cherry- ¿Señora?- Aika le empezó a venir la risa, mientras que la profesora se adelantó algo enojada, su semblante alegre se disipó al oir la palabra SEÑORA.

****

Syaolon- ¿He dicho algo malo?- Preguntó aturdido ante la reacción de la profesora.

****

Aika- No. Solo que te has equivocado en algo que ella encuentra imperdonable- Murmuró entre risas.

****

Syaolon- ¿El qué?- Seguía sin entender.

****

Aika- Para que me entiendas novato. Ella no es SEÑORA, es SEÑORITA, no está casada y que le digan SEÑORA le molesta mucho- Le explicó en pose madura.

****

Syaolon- ¿No está casada? Pero si al menos tiene que tener... cuantos, 25 años, a esa edad ya se está casado.

****

Cherry- Niños nos quedeís ahí quietos- Dijo en un tono irritado.

Los chicos corrieron hacia donde estaba la profesora, entraron a un despacho, pero no era el del director.

Aika sabía que era el despacho de la profesora, lo más seguro era que la profesora empezaría a echarles el típico sermón, se conocía cada palabra de principio a fin.

****

Cherry- Os he traído aquí para que reflexioneis sobre vuestros actos, esta prohibido terminantemente gritar por los pasillos en horas de clase. Por hoy lo pasaré, pero del castigo no os librais, Aika, te quedarás castigada durante una semana, después de clase durante 1 hora. Además haras los servicios de toda la semana.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Gritó exasperada.

****

Cherry- Y tú joven Li, también haras el servicio de toda la semana junto con ella, así aprendereis a llevaros mejor.

****

Aika- Como es que yo me quedo una hora más aparte de hacer los servicios y él no.

****

Cherry- Quizás porque él no se queda dormido en clase como otras personas- Ahí le había dado, siempre la leía como si fuera un libro, siempre la descubría en todo. Syaolon reía maliciosamente. Aunque se había percatado de algo.

****

Syaolon- *Como puede ser posible que esta niña hable con tanta libertad delante de la profesora, debería de hablarla con más respeto y sin tantas confianzas*- Pensó el pequeño chino.

****

Cherry- Y no creas que ese será tu castigo Li- Continuo la profesora, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que hubieran tenido los niños.

****

Pesadas notas de autora: Hola de nuevo, el fic va teniendo forma, por lo menos sabemos q Li ha vuelto a Tomoeda, pero CASADO, ¿quién ha sido la mujer que se ha interpuesto entre S y S? Como me la encuentre ¬¬. Bueno, a lo q iba, Li ha aparecido, aunque solo se le ha mencionado, a todo esto, y Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, Touya, las cartas, y la protagonista Sakura, ¡¡¡Donde se han metido!!! ¡Que alguien llame a la policia! ¡¡SOS!! No se preocupen q apareceran, no se cuando ^^U, pero algún día.

La profesora es una persona muy injusta, castigar a Aika y al niño no, bueno, razones tendrá.

Bueno, no tengo más q contar, si quereis saber como continua, esperad a siguientes capítulos.

Estaré algo ocupada, así q no sé si podré poner pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto. 

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	3. Recuerdos

Hola a todos otra vez!!! ^^. He vuelto, no os librareis facilmante de mi, he vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic, estoy algo ocupada con los estudios, así q si tardo algo en poner el siguiente capítulo perdonadme. Espero q os vaya gustando mi fic. Quiero dar a aclarar algunos puntos ya q parece q es algo confuso ^^U, bueno eso creo ahora q he releido mi fic.

1º La edad de Aika y compañía es de 10 años, como Sakura cuando empezó a capturar las cartas.

2º La edad de los mayores rondará sobre los 30. No doy detalles, ya que lo explicaré a lo largo del fic

3º Mi fic parte desde el final del anime, cuando Shaoran se marcha diciendo q volverá.

Bueno, creo q no me falta nada más, lo que tenga q decir ya irá apareciendo a lo largo del fic.

Ahora dejo de decir tantas tonterías ^^.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son mios ( q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son mios.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Cherry- Y no creas que ese será tu castigo Li- Continuo la profesora, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que hubieran tenido los niños.

****

CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS.

****

Cherry- Como eres recién llegado no te he castigado tan severamente como a Aika, además de que no te conozco lo sufiente como para saber si eres una buena o mala persona. No suelo juzgar a la gente ante la primera impresión- Syaolon suspiró de alivio, si su tio supiera que en tan solo el primer día ya se había metido en un lío... ufff no quería ni imaginar su cólera.

****

Aika- No te creas que te has salvado- Susurró por lo bajo la pequeña.

****

Cherry- Y por eso como nuevo alumno de Tomoeda y para poder obtener más información de ti tengo que hablar con tus padres- Con solo esas palabras la profesora dejó helado al chico.

****

Syaolon- En estos momentos, no creo que sea posible.

****

Cherry- ¿Por qué?

****

Syaolon- Mis padres están de viaje de trabajo, no los veo desde que tenía 4 años, están continuamente de viaje, nunca se quedan en un lugar mucho tiempo.

****

Aika- Que padres más irresponsables- Dijo la niña con aires de sabiduría.

****

Cherry- Aika, guarda tus opiniones para ti- Dijo la mujer inquisitiva- Será mejor que vuelvas a clase- Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Cogió un papel, escribió algo en él, lo firmó y se lo dio a la pequeña- Dale esto al profesor que este ahora dando clase y espero no tener que volver a verte por aquí jovencita.

****

Aika- Yo no soy la que pide venir- Dijo graciosa, cogió el papel y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se marchó.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que te sientes- Le dijo al pequeño señalando la silla que tenía a su espalda, la profesora miró en su mesa y cogió una carpeta, era un expediente, lo abrió y le empezó a observar- Por lo que veo se te dan bien los deportes- Alzó la vista y le sonrió.

****

Syaolon- Sí- Dijo tímido, no sabía porque pero aquella profesora le infundaba una gran confianza.

****

Cherry- También pone que eres un alumno ejemplar, aunque lo que he visto hoy no corrobora lo que pone aquí- Dijo mirándole a los ojos- Sé que es dificil adaptarse a un lugar nuevo y sin la compañía de tus padres cerca, pero eso no significa que la pagues con la primera persona con la que te chocas. Te aviso que con esa actitud no tendrás mucho apoyo en el colegio.

****

Syaolon- ...- Permaneció en extripto silencio y con una mirada sería, como si lo que dijera le importara muy poco. A Cherry le aparecio una gota en la cabeza.

****

Cherry- *Tan joven y a la vez tan serio, se parece a...*- Había caído en un error gravísimo- *Juré no volver a pensar otra vez en nada que tuviera relación con mi pasado, como se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza, en que estaba pensando*- El joven chino miró a la maestra preocupado, la mirada de ella se había vuelto melancólica y triste.

****

Syaolon- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de la señorita.

****

Cherry- Sí, bueno a lo que te estaba diciendo antes, si tus padres no están, supongo que tendrás un tutor legal que esta cuidando de ti.

****

Syaolon- Sí, mi tía Pei y mi tío Shaoran.

****

Cherry- *OH-DI-OS-MI-O*- Repentinamente su cara se tornó pálida y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Solo con la mención de ese nombre la tierra que pisaba se volvía del revés- *No me lo puedo creer, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, ya fue mucha casualidad lo que me pasó en EEUU y ahora me tiene que pasar esto*- Entonces..., dime, ¿tus tíos pueden... venir?- Dijo casi sin aliento, con la esperanza de una negativa.

****

Syaolon- Mi tía no, pero mi tío puede venir a hablar con usted- Eso si la trastornó más de lo que estaba ya.

****

Cherry- ¿Y eso cuando va a poder ser?- Pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta.

****

Syaolon- Pues hoy mismo si le corre prisa, me viene a recoger ya que aún no conozco bien la ciudad- La serenidad reflejada al principio de la conversación había desaparecido en el momento en que la profesora oyó el nombre de Shaoran Li. Ese nombre le había atormentado durante años y ahora que le había apartado de su mente, tenía que reaparecer como una pequeña llama que jamás se había extinguido.

****

Cherry- Pues cuando venga... tu... tío, dile que si puede pasar a mi despacho, para hablar.

****

Syaolon- De acuerdo- El semblante del joven chino, volvió a su normalidad habitual, serio y frío solo cuando se pudo recobrar del altercado del pasillo. Su mirada era analizante, todo lo que estaba en su campo de visión, lo examinaba y analizaba cuidadosamente. Era algo que le había enseñado su tía: *Actua siempre, y bajo cualquier situación, fríamente y sin dudar, y nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, jamás te guíes por tu corazón, analiza todo lo que veas y observes con mirada crítica*.

Su tía era una hechicera poderosa, ella fue su tutora en la magia, fue una promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. Como heredera de uno de los más poderosos clanes de China, el clan Chen, tuvo que asumir el liderazgo de su familia a la muerte de su padre, se caso con Li a los 19 años. Era una mujer fría, desconfiada y recelosa. Aunque solo actuaba de esa manera cuando su marido no estaba cerca. Ante su esposo, aparentaba ser una mujer noble, delicada y dulce. Syaolon jamás había soportado a su tía, lo trataba de mala manera y siempre que encontraba una oportunidad Pei lo enredaba en un lío que ella había causado, para zafarse de ese crío como ella decía.

Su tío estaba cegado, no podía ver lo que en realidad era, una enorme venda se había puesto el día que decidió casarse con ella. Syaolon, practicamente idolatraba a su tío, era su maestro de batalla, le enseño desde pequeño las tácticas de lucha, como desenvolverse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizando alguna de las armas mágicas, a diferencia de su tía Pei, Shaoran le enseñó a su sobrino una regla diferente.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Un niño y un hombre estaban sentados bajo la copa de un árbol de Sakura. Estaban descansando de la lección de hoy. El niño le miró curioso, había una pregunta que le rondaba mucho por la mente.

****

Syaolon- Tío.

****

Shaoran- ¿Sí?- Miraba absorto el cielo.

****

Syaolon- Quería saber si me podías responder a una pregunta- Bajo la mirada, ahora miraba el suelo.

****

Shaoran- Dime cual es la pregunta y ya veremos si te puedo responder- Respondió mientras reposaba con los ojos cerrados.

****

Syaolon- Se la pregunté a la tía y quería saber que piensas tú. Quería saber como debe de reaccionar un buen guerrero bajo una situación en la que la vida de una persona está en peligro.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?- Preguntó el hechicero, sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta surgiría.

****

Syaolon- Solo respóndeme.

****

Shaoran- Bueno, es una pregunta difícil, depende de muchas cosas ¿qué te respondió Pei?

****

Syaolon- La tía me dijo: Actua siempre, y bajo cualquier situación, fríamente y sin dudar, y nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, jamás te guíes por tu corazón, analiza todo lo que veas y observes con mirada crítica- Shaoran sonreía ante la mirada de su sobrino, esa pregunta se la había tomado muy en serio y las dudas que tenía en su interior debían de ser enormes, después de todo solo era un niño. 

****

Shaoran- ¿Y tú que piensas?- Esa pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja, era algo que el chico odiaba que su tío le respondiera con otra pregunta, sabía que era una forma de analizar sus conocimientos, pero le fastidiaba.

****

Syaolon- Pues la verdad no lo sé, si lo supiera no te habría preguntado tío- Dijo molesto, mientras que Shaoran tenía una infima sonrisa ante el verinche de su sobrino, la verdad es que tenía poca paciencia.

****

Shaoran- Para mi un buen guerrero es aquel que sabe distinguir lo importante de lo secundario- Respondió al fin.

****

Syaolon- ¿Qué?- Aunque sin despejar ninguna duda.

****

Shaoran- Dime un ejemplo y respondere a ese ejemplo.

****

Syaolon- Pues... Por ejemplo si un chico se metiera con otra persona más débil, tu te meterías en la pelea para defender a esa persona, o pasarías de largo.

****

Shaoran- Dime, ¿crees que es importante ayudar a los demás?- El niño no respondió- Primero y ante todo recuerda estas reglas básicas: 1º Bajo ningún concepto luches si no te han obligan a ello. 2º Jamás comiences una pelea sin un motivo sólido. 3º Si en algún supuesto comienzas la pelea, asegurate de medir antes la fuerza de tu adversario y si tienes posibilidades de salir victorioso. 4º Nunca y digo nunca utilices tu fuerza y conocimientos para beneficio propio. Sé que pensarás que bajo la presión de una batalla hay que actuar solo con la mente, calcular las cosas fríamente, pero si crees eso realmente estas en un error- El niño abrió los ojos y prestó atención- La situación de la que me hablas depende de una sola cosa de lo que realmente opines tú.

****

Syaolon- ¿Y qué es lo que harías tú?

****

Shaoran- Ayudar a esa persona, jamás permitiría que una persona dañase a otra solo por el mero hecho de ser más fuerte. De ninguna manera podría permitir que le sucediera algo.

****

Syaolon- Y si en una batalla se inmiscullera alguien importante para ti y la tuviera prisionera.

****

Shaoran- La salvaría- Dijo convencido.

****

Syaolon- ¿Incluso a costa de tu vida?.

****

Shaoran- Incluso a costa de mi vida, si esa persona está en esa situación por mi culpa y le sucediera algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

****

Syaolon- ¿Pero lo más importante no es vencer a tu contrincante?

****

Shaoran- ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? ¿Y si esa persona inmiscuida saliera herida? Sabiendo todo eso, aún así te sentirias bien por haberle vencido.

****

Syaolon- ...- El silencio se apoderó de él, como contestar, el no creía eso, pero lo que le habían enseñado...- *Ahhhhh, como puede ser tan difidil responder, solo tengo que decir lo que pienso y ya está*.

****

Shaoran- Mira Syaolon, aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, más adelante se presentarán situaciones en las que tendrás que decidir, lo más posible es que dudes, pero si lo que decides está guiado desde tu interior, sé que habrás hecho lo correcto, porque sé que eres una buena persona.

****

Syaolon- Sabes mucho, me gustaría ser igual que tú. ¿Quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes?

****

Shaoran- Aunque no lo creas, yo era una persona totalmente diferente, jamás me dejé llevar por los sentimientos, hasta que la conocí. Me enseñó con el corazón- *Me abrió su alma y yo destruí todo su ser, perdóname*.

****

Syaolon- ¿Tío?- Se preocupó al ver tan afligido a su tío. Algo que le parecía increible, ya que aunque era amable con él, era un póker, no mostraba sus sentimintos, jamás nadie pudo romper esa barrera. Aunque todo eso que le había dicho le había hecho pensar, su rostro permaneció serio desde el principio hasta el fin, impasible. Mas cuando nunca mostraba su interior, había momentos en los que su mirada se tornaba melancólica y también ese extraño apego al árbol de sakura. Cuando no lo encontraban en la casa, solo tenían que salir al jardín y allí se encontraba.

~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~

****

Cherry- Creo que ya esta todo solucionado, que tu tío se pase por mi despacho al final de las clases- Dijó apoyando la mano en su hombro.

****

Syaolon- Vale- Se levantó y se inclinó en forma de saludo- Hasta luego- Se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Volvió a dirigirse a su escritorio. Cherry puso su mano en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de él sacó unas fotos. Las estuvo contemplando y de su rostro empezaron a brotar las lágrimas, dejó caer las fotos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿?-No soy una canija!!!!!!!!!!!!- El gritó lo pudo escuchar toda la gente.

****

Tatsuki- Que cría más escandalosa- Dijo mientras se había tapado los oídos.

****

Katsumi- La verdad es que no la culpo. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría así, teniéndote a ti como primo- Dijo riéndose. Se conocían desde niños, pero desde la llegada de su primo pudo observar una faceta de su primo que jamás había visto.

****

Tatsuki- Umi, no te metas- Repentinamente los dos adolescentes se giraron al sentir una presencia, no era muy poderosa, pero lo sufiente como para alertarlos. Jamás habían sentido una presencia de magia a parte de sus padres y los amigos de estos.

Cuando buscaron con la mirada para ver de donde procedía ese poder, se pararon en un chico, era de la misma edad de Lily y Aika, pelo castaño y revuelto, ojos azules y mirada seria, estaba quieto delante de ellos.

La mirada de Syaolon se había fijado en la chica con la que antes se había chocado, después prestó su atención en los acompañantes de la pequeña. Los chicos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Aika se dio cuenta de la situación. Al ver a su primo serio y malhumorado, volteó a averiguar a quien le dirigia tal mirada. Cuando vio al muchacho chino su expresión se volvió de alegría a desagrado.

****

Aika- *Ahhh, ese chico otra vez*- Pensó.

Syaolon pudo ver que de la otra chica, la que acompañaba a Aika, emana un aura cálida y mágica. Al ver que estaba en desventaja siguió su recorrido para conocer mejor las instalaciones de la primaria, ya tendría tiempo de indagar.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Knock, Knock. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el dolor y desconsuelo que envargaban el cuarto. En una total oscuridad, se hallaba una figura sentada bajo la ventana del cuarto. Se podía observar que la figura estaba acurrucada de lado, apoyando la parte derecha del cuerpo contra la pared, y llorando estaba una joven mujer.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar un haz de luz.

****

¿?- ¿¿¿Cherry???- Un hombre con anteojos y el cabello gris pasó a la habitación donde solo podía oir unos sollozos. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el interior de la habitación, preocupado volvió a preguntar- ¿¿¿Cherry??? ¿¿¿Estás aquí???- Se paró frente a la mesa del despacho y no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a oir aquellos sollozos. Lentamente se movió, dirigiéndose hacia donde procedían los ruidos, vio algo moverse ligeramente y cuando se percató de quién era corrió a su lado- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHERRY!!!!!!!!

****

N. de la A: Este episodio se me ha extendido algo más. Parece ser que este fic me avanza muy lento, pero no os alarmeis, poco a poco y a su debido tiempo se aclararan las dudas que tengan algunos, espero que no me maten. Creo que ya alguno que otro habrá descubierto parte de la trama de la historia. Creo que es bastante predecible ^^UU. 

Me pregunto como narices se habrá casado Shaoran y con una mujer así. El sobrino si que admira a su tío, hasta es igual de serio.

Pues espero despejar algunas dudas pronto y sembrar otras ;)

Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de quien ha sido el último personaje en escena.

Y definitivamente, DONDE DE HA METIDO SAKURA, aviso de búsqueda, si alguien la encuentra en el fic que me avise, jejeje XD.

Quiero dar las gracias a la primera persona que me ha hecho un review, gracias por dar tu opinión. Y creetelo, no he visto el anime de Sakura :( , pero me he informado bien con las fántasticas pages que hay por la red. Y ahora que ha salido el manga me lo estoy comprando.

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir a parte de que me deis vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Si tardo en subir el siguiente capitulo, no os preocupéis, no me habré muerto, o por lo menos eso espero, es que estoy empezando los exámenes. Que mala suerte ¬¬, maldita educación, lo único que agradezco de la educación es que por ella puedo escribir fics ^^UU.

Sus comentarios o sugerencias a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	4. Recuerdos 2

Perdonenme por el retraso, pero estoy agobiada por los examenes y es q estoy empezando otros fics y esto me tiene muy ocupada, lo siento :(. Espero que el fic vaya gustando a todos, sé que dije que habrá momentos S+S, y los habrá, pero ahora tengo que introducir el tema de la historia, me gusta la pareja S+S, así que de fijo que habrá momentos de nuestros protagonistas juntos. No tengo mucho que decir así que les dejo con mi fic.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son mios (q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son mios.Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

¿?- ¿¿¿Cherry???- Un hombre con anteojos y el cabello gris pasó a la habitación donde solo podía oir unos sollozos. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el interior de la habitación, preocupado volvió a preguntar- ¿¿¿Cherry??? ¿¿¿Estás aquí???- Se paró delante de la mesa del despacho y no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a oir aquellos sollozos. Lentamente se movió, dirigiéndose hacia donde procedían los ruidos, vio algo moverse ligeramente y cuando se percató de quién era corrió a su lado- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHERRY!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS 2.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, era como si no pudiera escuchar a la persona que le llamaba. Estaba en otro lugar, no su cuerpo, pero si su mente.

Yukito Tsukishiro movió repetidas veces a su compañera de trabajo para hacerla reaccionar. Por mucho que la agitaba, no reaccionaba, cuando notó las fotografías que había en el suelo, dejó a la joven y recogió las fotos. Sabía que estaba en una especie de trance del cual no podría despertarla. Se dirigió a la silla de la profesora y se sentó, encendió la luz del escritorio, sabía que no la luz no la perturbaría, si no la pudo hacer despertar, sería mejor esperar.

Dejó las fotos en la mesa y al ver la primera, captó su atención. Jamás las había visto, eran fotos de cuando vivía en Nueva York, poco a poco las fue pasando hasta que en la última de ellas sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tatsuki- Oye enana, ¿¿¿de donde salió ese???- Preguntó preocupado.

****

Aika- No soy una ENANA!!!!!!!!!!- Chilló la joven.

****

Katsumi- Aika, ¿¿¿ese chico quién era???- Preguntó más comprensiva, aunque con el mismo tono de preocupación.

****

Lily- No me suena, no es de nuestra clase- Dijo mientras pensaba.

****

Aika- No- Dijo secamente.

****

Tatsuki- No, qué- Dijo su habitual tono malhumorado.

****

Aika- No, de que Lily está en un error- Dijo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos indice y pulgar, a la vez que recordaba lo secudido antes- Sí es de nuestra clase, acaba de trasladarse desde Hong Kong, cuando me mandaron a... - Al recordar la última burla de su primo sobre sus famosos castigos a dirección se paró en seguida y se corrigió- Esto, me choque antes con él.

****

Tatsuki- ¿¿¿De Hong Kong???- Se quedó pensativo y poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que le dijo su padre, ante la duda preguntó- Y dime, ¿cómo se llama el chaval ese?

****

Aika- Si no recuerdo mal, Syaolon. Sí eso, Syaolon Li- Al oir el apellido del recién llegado sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en seguida su mirada se tornó llena de rencor.

****

Tatsuki- *Entonces él tiene relación con ese tipo*- Katsumi miró a su amigo con inquietud, sabía que era lo que en aquel momento pasaba por su mente.

Lo había escuchado durante años de boca de su padre. Sabía que el padre de Tatsuki odiaba a aquel hombre y cuando Tatsu conoció a su prima se le desarrollo un excesivo sentido de sobreprotección y junto con ello el mismo rencor y odio hacia aquel hombre. Katsumi sabía todo lo sucedido en el pasado, como se desarrollaron los acontecimientos, pero como todos, ella solo sabía una parte de la historia, las únicas personas que conocían la verdad eran ellos.

A ella tampoco le agradaba ese hombre, después de todo lo que hizo no era para menos, pero como su padre le enseñó, jamás debía de condenar a una persona sin saber todos los hechos que causaron esos sucesos. Aunque su padre dijera esas cosas, sabía que también sentía un gran rencor hacia ese hombre.

La campana tocó y los chicos empezaron a entrar en clase. Aika se marchó con Lily, alegre y despreocupada de lo que le rodeaba, ignorando toda la verdad.

****

Katsumi- Entonces, ¿crees que se trate de él?- La chica caminaba junto con su amigo de la infancia, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

****

Tatsuki- No te entiendo, ¿de qué me hablas?- Dijo haciéndose el inentendido.

****

Katsumi- Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- La chica giró la cabeza para mirarle seriamente- Te conozco demasiado bien, así que no intentes hacerte el sueco conmigo.

****

Tatsuki- No te puedo engañar ¿verdad?- La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa- Tal vez tengan relación, pero no hay muchas posibilidades, de todas maneras la tía no ha salido a vernos y me he fijado que las cortinas de su despacho están corridas. Aunque no esté comprobado, prefiero prevenir que curar, así que informaré a papá cuando llegue. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

****

Katsumi- Además está esa presencia que sale del chico, nadie normal puede tener tal cantidad de magia.

****

Tatsuki- Eso es lo que me hace sospechar que mi temor no sea infundado- Los dos miraron al vacio, si lo que temían era verdad, la gran pregunta era: ¿Por qué había vuelto?.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Aika se sentó mientras que miraba por su ventana, aquellos extraños sueños la inquietaban mucho. Entró en la clase su tutora la señorita Starlight, aunque estaba pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, nadie se percató, se puso frente a la pizarra y empezó a escribir un nombre en ella, fijándose en un papel que tenía en la mano. En la sala delante de todos, permanecía un chico con mirada seria y penetrante. Como un antiguo hecho del pasado el chico permaneció observando a una niña que se sentaba en el fondo. En un momento a la pequeña Aika se le nubló la vista y todo se oscureció.

"El nuevo chico chino no paraba de mirarla, era aquella niña, la que luchaba en la torre de Tokyo. No podía verle muy bien el rostro, solo pudo sentir que no paraba de mirar a la niña. La pequeña se sentía incómoda"

Aika abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a ella se encontró con el rostro de su amiga Lily.

****

Lily- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con enorme preocupación. 

****

Aika- ¿Qué ha pasado?

****

Lily- No lo sé, de repente te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?

****

Aika- Sí, no me ha pasado nada- Dijo sonriendo, no queria preocupar a su amiga más de lo que ya estaba.

****

Lily- Han llamado a tu tía, tu madre me dijo que cuando llegaras a casa te fueras directamente a la cama y te durmieras, también me ha dicho que te quiere y que cuando llegue a casa te preparará lo que tu ya sabes- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aika, su madre siempre estaba pendiente de ella y siempre que la pasaba algo la atendía lo antes posible, sabía que su madre tenía que trabajar, pero siempre intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella- Ahora me voy, tu tía ya está fuera, cuidate Ai, no quiero que te pongas mala ¿vale?

****

Aika- Claro que no me pasará nada- Lily se marchó y después entró su tía Jun- Hola tía.

****

Jun- Aika, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?- Se acercó preocupada.

****

Aika- Sí, no es nada, solo tengo que descansar y estaré como nueva- Jun fue a hablar con la enfermera para saber el estado de su sobrina, mientras que Aika miraba por la ventana- *¿Qué significan todos estos sueños? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Y de donde sacan esa especie de magia?*- Cada vez esos sueños se hacían más frecuentes y siempre aparecía esa niña.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Las clases en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda habían acabado, todos los niños salían alegres, unos corrían, otros hablaban, todos dirigiéndose a sus casas.

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un hombre, miraba el edificio con nostalgia, aún recordaba los dos años que pasó ahí cuando era un niño, todas las aventuras que tuvo que pasar por realizar una misión que no pudo cumplir. Eso le causó que el principal Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente, el Consejo de los Antiguos desconfiara de él y le impusieron un castigo por su falta. ¿Y cuál fue su falta? Dejarse robar las Cards por una chica que no tenía ningún potencial como hechicera, que no tenía derecho de poseer esas Cards, que no tenía sangre de hechiceros ni de magos. Su castigo fue de destierro, durante 3 años sería desterrado del clan Li, sería enviado a un monasterio escondido en las montañas, donde sería debidamente entrenado, donde podría aprender a respetar al Consejo de Antiguos y su Clan.

Ocultaba su mirada bajo su cabello. Seguía poseyendo ese cabello castaño y revuelto, que conservaba desde su juventud, aunque ahora era algo más largo. Las facciones de su cara eran serias y duras. Siempre de semblante noble y caballeresco. Ahora era un hombre alto y apuesto, se mantenía en buena forma, después de todo, todos los días practicaba con su espada, aunque también practicaba otros deportes: artes marciales, tiro con arco, manejaba todo tipo de armas, después de todo, aparte de ser hechicero era un magnifico guerrero.

Vestía de forma madura y natural, su seriedad también se reflejaba en su forma de vestir. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, junto con unos pantalones y un chaleco verdes, de color no muy oscuro. Llevaba unos botones de la camisa sin abrochar, dándole un toque rebelde y sexy. Los zapatos eran negros.

Sintió llegar a su sobrino, levantó la vista y le vio acercarse. En ese momento se pudieron ver esos ojos marrones, serios pero a la vez muy cálidos y gentiles. Al igual que él, tenía una expresión totalmente seria. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron fijamente y el chico hizo una reverencia por el respeto que le tenía.

****

Syaolon- Buenas tardes tío Shaoran- Levantó la cabeza y siguieron con sus intercambios de seriedad.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tarde Syaolon. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- En boca de una persona cualquiera sonaría amable y una forma de ánimo hacia el chico, pero en él sonaba inquisitiva y dura, dándole muy poca importancia.

****

Syaolon- ...- El chico no sabía como explicar a su tío el percance que tuvo con aquella cría, como decirle que el primer día ya tuvo un problema y que su profesora ya quería hablar con él.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y bien?

****

Syaolon- Mm... mi profesora quiere hablar contigo, tío Li- La sola pronunciación del apellido significaba problemas, la mirada del joven se volvió más dura, mientras que Syaolon apartó la mirada, para encontrar muy interesante el suelo, apretó sus puños, se sentía humillado y la rabia se le incrementaba por momentos, se sentía tan impotente, odiaba molestar a su tío por simples niñerias.

****

Shaoran- Vamos, enseñame donde está tu profesora- Y comenzó a andar pasando de largo a su sobrino, el chico reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su tío. Él no le tenía miedo a su tío, todo lo contrario, le tenía un profundo respeto, lo que si que tenía era vergüenza, la vergüenza de tener que molestarle por una tontería, eso le hacia ver infantil y no quería que su tío le viera de esa manera, no quería que le trataran como a un simple crío.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

A lo lejos de los dos chinos se encontraban dos jóvenes.

****

Katsumi- ¿Crees que sea él?- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. Tatsuki cerró fuertemente el puño mientras apretaba los dientes.

****

Tatsuki- ...- *Es él, seguro, mi padre me enseñó una foto de cuando estaba en el último año de instituto, pero aunque hayan pasado tantos años, estoy seguro de que es él*

****

Katsumi- ¿Tatsuki?- La chica empezó a asustarse, los ojos de su amigo despertaban un terrible miedo en ella, jamás le había visto así- Tatsuki, tranquilízate- Puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo y notó como su brazo temblaba de ira.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Los dos chinos iban andando por los pasillos de la primaria. Sin hablarse, sin mirarse, ni siquiera se podía oir el ruido de sus pasos, ni su respiración. Caminaban al mismo ritmo, como si de un concurso de sincronización se tratara, cada uno parecía la sombra del otro, paralelos, calmados y rápidos, avanzaron hasta quedar delante de la puerta de la profesora Starlight.

****

Shaoran- ¿Es aquí?- Pronunció después del largo momento de silencio durante su recorrido por la primaria Tomoeda.

****

Syaolon- Sí- Fue la respuesta del chico, corta y seca. Li golpeó la puerte para anunciar su llegada. Después de varios golpes cortos, pero fuertes, una voz de su interior se oyó.

****

Cherry- Pase- La voz era femenina, suave y su sonido parecia como el susurro del viento.

Al sonido de la voz, el señor Li entró, antes de pasar al despacho le lanzó una mirada al muchacho y este se marchó, sabía que tenía que esperarle fuera, no podía quedarse ahí y escuchar una conversación que trataba sobre él. El señor Li entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraba una mujer, de espaldas a él. La mujer miraba al exterior desde su ventana. Estaba ahí, parada, sin mover un solo músculo a la entrada del hombre.

Cherry no podía moverse, estaba paralizada por el miedo, no podía reaccionar, apenas pudo decir que pasará, ahora como podría escapar, después de tanto tiempo aún conservaba la esperanza de no tener que volver a verle, era su único deseo, jamás enfrentarse a él, no después de lo que hizo, no después de lo que la hizo sufrir, quería evitarlo a toda costa, evitar ese dolor que le había causado. Seguir adelante sin que volviera a cruzarse en su camino. Se llevó su mano al pecho y la apretó contra sí, estaba apretando un objeto, que guardó en su bolsillo.

¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a él? Era lo único que pasa por su mente en aquel momento.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tardes- Miró la placa de la mesa- Srta Starlight, soy el señor Li, el tutor temporal de Syaolon Li, ¿para que quería hablarme?- Shaoran estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento de la maestra, por qué no se había dignado a darse la vuelta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, mostrar su rostro. Shaoran se había quedado de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Se estaba molestando, no había dicho palabra desde que había pisado pie en la oficina y lo único que podía apreciar de esa profesora era su espalda.

****

Cherry- ...- Cogió valor y respiró, y de una vuelta rápida se dio a conocer. El señor Li sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y un rostro de asombro lo indicaban todo, no hacia falta palabras, después de todo no la había olvidado- Buenas tardes, señor Li- Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, como si se hubieran estado buscando hacia siglos.

****

Shaoran- Sakura- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir de entre su asombro.

****

N. de A: Bueno, que tal esté hasta ahora, esto si que le había pillado de sorpresa a Shaoran. Espero que se pueda mover, a ver si al final no le tengan que sacar con una grua de lo paralitico que se quedó. Uyy Y ese caracter de Tatsuki, eso de que las cosas se heredan es cierto, pero lo de este chico está demasiado exagerado y su manía de meterse con su prima ¬¬. Aunque todo para disimular ^^. Y Aika, resulta que nos salió vidente OoO. Esta niña debería de meterse para pitonisa, aunque solo vé el pasado. Y a todo esto: POR FIN APARECIÓ SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Ya la daba yo por desaparecida, mira que cambiarse de nombre ¬¬, y ¿por qué?

Cuantos secretos se esconden por aquí, Aika y sus visiones, Sakura que ahora se llama Cherry, la repentina aparición de Shaoran en Tomoeda tras años, casado y con un sobrino que es una especie de clonación suya, porque anda que carácter tiene el chico. Y me pregunto ¿donde estará Tomoyo? ¿Y Eriol?mSí en este fic van a aparecer todos los personajes, o al menos eso intentaré. Yukito también ha aparecido. Creo que ya alguien sospechaba que Cherry era Sakura, creo que era evidente, pero como lo he escrito yo a mi me parece que sí.

¿Qué locuras se me ocurrirán escribir en el proximo capítulo? Esto solo lo sabreís si me seguis leyendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos (lo último se lo pueden reservar para montar una verdulería ^^U) a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99.


	5. Enfrentamientos

Hi!!!! Otra vez me teneis aquí con mi fic, a ver si las cosas se empiezan a poner más interesantes, no sé si soy yo, pero creo que cada vez los capítulos se me hacen más largos, si no os gusta me lo decís y los hago algo más cortos ^^. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, bueno, ya me enrollaré al final del fic ^^U. Esto... hasta luego.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son mios (q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son mios.Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara (Ya sabeís, el mismo rollo de siempre)

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Shaoran- Sakura- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir de entre su asombro.

Capítulo 4: Enfrentamientos. 

Shaoran estaba nervioso y por primera vez, en toda su vida, no sabía que hacer. Desde un principio sabía que cuando pisara Tomoeda significaría que la tendría que ver, pero encontrarla de esa manera tan imprevista, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera la maestra de su sobrino. Cherry o mejor dicho Sakura no paraba de fijar su mirada en la mano del chino, en la mano donde vio su alianza de matrimonio. Shaoran se percató de ello y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, la situación ya era muy incómodo por si sola como para agravar las cosas.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, ¿qué... -La joven no le dejó terminar su frase.

****

Cherry- No me llame así, hace años que no utilizo ese nombre, ahora soy Cherry, pero llameme Starlight, no tenemos tantas confianzas señor Li- Esto último le dolió, la antigua Card Captor intentaba mantener las distancias. Mantenerse fría e indiferente, impasible e inmutable, como si jamás hubieran sido amigos.

****

Shaoran- Sakura... -Repitió apenado.

****

Cherry- No me llame así, esa chica murió hace años, el mismo día que la dejó esa chica murió, usted la mató, ahora no intente resucitar algo que ya ha muerto- Las duras palabras de la mujer le hirieron en lo más profundo de sí mismo. Sabía que él fue el responsable de la frialdad y la amagura con la que ahora le trataba, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por sus crueles palabras.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, no puedes...

****

Cherry- No puedo, ¡que!. ¡¡Tú no puedes venir y después de tu asombro, porque no creas que no he notado como me has mirado cuando te has dado cuenta de quién era. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, es mi vida y digo y hago lo que me plazca, ¿acaso tú no hiciste eso? Hacer lo que te diera la gana sin tener en cuenta lo que me iba a doler, no tuviste la suficiente vergüenza ni para decírmelo a la cara, ahora no me vengas con tonterías. Yo no planeé esto, así que no empieces a darle vueltas al asunto, si hubiera sabido que tú sobrino se había inscrito en esta escuela me hubiera ahorrado el detalle de solicitar plaza aquí como profesora!!- Después de poder descargar su ira se sentó. Había perdido el control, solo en unos momentos ese hombre la había hecho perder los papeles, eso era lo que le provocava aquel hombre, el que perdiera la cabeza.

****

Shaoran- ... - Su mirada volvió a ser seria, se había dado cuenta de que había sido molesto con ella, al insistir en llamarla por su antiguo nombre.

****

Cherry- He llamado al tutor de Syaolon y este me dijo que eras tú- Dijo más calmada- Siéntese- La mujer le señaló la silla y este hizo caso de su orden, no quería caldear las cosas más de lo que estaban- Me dijo que sus padres estaban de continuo viaje, y me dijo que **tú** eras su tutor- Remarcó el tú con desgana.

****

Shaoran- Sí, me hago cargo de él, hasta que cumpla los 18 años o sus padres puedan mantenerse en un lugar fijo para establecer su familia- Cherry no miró a Shaoran después de todo lo que le dijo.

****

Cherry- Le hice llamar por un altercado esta mañana, no es de mucha importancia, pero podía haberse ido de las manos. Provocó un poco de alboroto en horas lectivas, pero no muy grave, a él le he castigado después de las clases y a la chica con la que se chocó he sido algo más dura, pero eso es otro asunto. A lo que iba, quería decirle que el joven Li, tiene un carácter agresivo y desconfiado, se chocó con otro alumno y en vez de una disculpa, hizo que la joven con la que se chocó se enfadara, lo que hizo que empezaran una pelea verbal. En la escuela no permitimos, peleas ni alborotos y menos en horas en la que los chicos deberían de estar en clase- Todo esto lo dijo seriamente, con tranquilidad y manteniendo las distancias.

****

Shaoran- Syaolon es algo irritable, no controla muy bien su rabia, puede ser impulsivo, pero no agresivo, en cualquier caso hablaré con él, esto no volverá a suceder.

****

Cherry- Eso espero señor Li, entonces no hay nada más que discutir, nos veremos algún otro día- Prácticamente le estaba echando, pero sin resultados.

****

Shaoran- Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

****

Cherry- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- Dijo levantándose de su silla.

****

Shaoran- Por favor, lo que te tengo que decir tiene relación contigo e Hiragizawa- ¿Eriol? Que pintaba él en todo este asunto- Es algo importante. Sé que aún sigue viviendo aquí después de su traslado en el instituto.

****

Cherry- Te daré su dirección y después habla con él todo lo que quieras- Cogió papel y boli y empezó a escribir- Toma- Alargó la mano y le dio el papel, Li no podía sentirse peor, sabía que era lo justo, pero eso le torturaba de tal manera. Levantó la mano y cogió el papel. Sus manos se rozaron y los dos se miraron a los ojos, durante unos segundos la ira de Sakura se transformó en dolor. Para que no se pudiera reflejar en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda- Márchate, ya tienes lo que querias ¿no?

****

Shaoran- Sí... - Dijo triste. De aquella amistad infantil ya no quedaba nada, después de todo lo sucedido y de sus sentimientos, todo el cariño que se tenían y la amistad que tanto los unía, todo se había convertido en frialdad y ahora se trataban como dos desconocidos.

****

Cherry- Pues vuelve al lado de tu mujer- Esto último lo dijo con mucho pesar.

Shaoran apretó el papel y marchó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se paró un momento, giró la cabeza para verla y seguido traspaso la puerta dando un leve portazo. Ya al otro lado se oyó:

****

Shaoran- Adiós Sakura, siento haber sido yo, quien te provocó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Sakura fue cayendo hasta sentarse en el suelo, donde se quedó con la mirada perdida, ya no podía llorar, ya no tenía lágrimas para ello.

Shaoran se quedó parado detrás de la puerta, cuando recobró fuerzas se marchó.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En una habitación de paredes rosas y llena de peluches se encontraba durmiendo una niña. Estaba inquieta y no paraba de moverse sobre sí misma en la cama.

"En un lugar oscuro.

****

¿?- Es hora de que sigas con la labor, es hora de que abras el libro que te facilitará tu misión de mensajera. Con ese libro podrás también ayudar a que el futuro se torne de manera que sea feliz para todos los que te rodean- Esa voz, esa voz era la misma de la última vez, en la del sueño de la torre de Tokyo- No le temas al destino, solo recuerda esto, aunque las cosas vayan mal, todo saldrá bien, lo conseguirás. Recuerda que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, nada sucede por simple suerte o desgracia, todo sucede por una razón aunque no te des cuenta.

****

Aika- Espera, ese libro donde lo encontraré.

****

¿?- Solo guíate por tu instinto y lo encontrarás... o sino mira en el desván, en las pertenencias de tu madre cuando era niña- Aika se cayó de la impresión, acaso hablaba en serio o la estaba tomando el pelo."

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Yukito- ¿Y dices que se apellida Li?- Dejó su té.

****

Katsumi- Sí papá, es un chico nuevo, como así de estatura- Dijo señalando hasta donde le llegaba- Ojos azules y cabello castaño. Tiene un aura fuerte y también mal carácter, nos miró de una manera inquietante.

Yukito se quedó absorto mirando su té, eran demasiadas casualidades para un día: El extraño derrumbe emocional de Cherry y la aparición de un joven que podría tener relación con Shaoran Li. Todo era demasiado repentino y sin ningún sentido. Hacia tiempo que no sucedian extraños fenómenos en Tomoeda, desde la captura y transformación de las Cards, nada había pasado. Y ahora tras años de Tranquilidad o eso al menos en el aspecto mágico, llega un chico chino con poderes mágicos.

****

Katsumi- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al Sr. Hiragizawa?- Preguntó la joven, sabía que era lo que tenían que hacer, era una promesa que hicieron ellos, jamás permitirian que la joven volviera a sufrir si en sus manos estaba el poder evitarlo.

****

Yukito- Sí, sería lo más conveniente.

****

Katsumi- ¿Y a Kinomoto?- Era verdad, su viejo amigo Touya. ¿Qué le iba a contar si sus sospechas eran ciertas? Si se enteraba, lo mataría sin dudarlo, aunque le condenaran a muerte por hacerlo, jamás le perdonaría por lo que le hizo a su hemana.

****

Yukito- Será mejor no decirle nada, después de todo salió de viaje a una conferencia, mejor no perturbemos su tranquilidad por meras sospechas.

****

Katsumi- Pues deberías de llamar a la Sra Kinomoto, porque Tatsuki sabe lo mismo que yo y puede ir a contárselo. Después de todo tiene el número de hotel y de su móvil por si surgía una emergencia- Era cierto, Tatsuki era demasiado impulsivo, podía llamarle en cualquier momento.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tatsuki- Ya he vuelto- Dijo al entrar a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y se puso las zapatillas.

****

Jun- ¿Cenas, hijo?- Preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

****

Tatsuki- Sí, el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor-cocina (como en la casa de Sakura cuando era niña) donde se encontraba su madre- Y el piojo, ¿dónde está?- Dijo con una sonrisa al saber lo fácil que era molestar a su prima.

****

Jun- ¿No lo sabes? Tú prima se ha mareado hoy en clase y la llevaron a la enfermería, me llamaron diciendo que la recogiera, está en su cuarto descansando- Tatsuki se preocupó, su sonrisa se disipó, un leve sentimiento de tristeza le invadió- No te preocupes, no es nada, se pondrá bien- Eso hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Quién esta preocupado por el piojo, nunca has oido el dicho: bicho malo nunca muere?, pues en este caso sería la pulga enana siempre está sana.

****

Jun- Anda deja de molestar a tu prima y ve a llamar a tu abuelo, es hora de cenar.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Y la tía? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

****

Jun- No, llamó hace un rato diciendo que pasaría por casa de la Sra Hiragizawa. Ahora ve a llamar a tú abuelo- El joven fue a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, lo último que le dijo su madre le dejó pensativo, a esas horas nunca solía ir de visita a casa de la señora Hiragizawa.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Ding Dong.

Sonó en timbre de una gran mansión. Poco tiempo después una chica abrió la puerta, llevaba el típico traje de criada, vestido negro con un pequeño delantal blanco.

****

Criada- Buenas tardes Srta Starlight- Dijo cortésmente.

****

Cherry- Buenas tardes Kailung- Saludó la mujer.

****

Kailung- ¿Desea ver a la señora?

****

Cherry- Sí ¿está en casa?

****

Kailung- Sí, está en el salón junto con el Sr. Sígame- Kailung fue avanzando y Cherry fue siguiéndola, nunca la dejaría de impresionar lo grande que era la casa de sus amigos. La casa era cálida y acogedora, de colores luminosos, decorada con estilo y clase, no era muy extravagante, tenía objetos de decoración, como jarrones, muebles antiguos, figuras de toda clase de materiales y algún cuadro.

Knock, knock.

Llamaron a una amplia puerta.

****

¿?- Pasa Kailung- La joven doncella entró y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

****

Kailung- Señorita, puede pasar- Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Cherry entró. Ya dentro de la sala, se encontró con dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, el hombre estaba leyendo un libro, lo bajó y alzó su mirada a la invitada. La mujer se levantó nada más entrar ella y se acercó.

****

¿?- Ya era hora que vinieras a verme, aquí sola me aburría mucho- Dijo su amiga.

****

¿?- ¿Sola?-. Preguntó su marido indignado- ¿Y yo que soy?.

****

¿?- Hombre. De ahí, a que me sienta sola- Ambos empezaron a reir, pero Cherry permaneció sin inmutarse- ¿Ocurre algo?- La mujer de cabellos oscuros, semblante pacífico y ojos tiernos, empezó a alertarse, estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

****

Cherry- ¡Oh! ¡Tomoyo!- Corrió donde su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de su amiga, Tomoyo miró a su esposo, que se había levantado al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica, los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En el desván de la casa de los Kinomoto, había un baúl cerrado con un candado, en él se podían leer unos nombres inscritos: Para mi hija Sakura, Nadeshiko, más abajo se podía leer: Sakura, flor de cerezo. También había otros nombres en el baúl, aunque ninguno incluía apellidos, solo nombres.

Se podía apreciar su antigüedad, aunque estaba muy bien conservado.

Aika, tapada por una manta, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar al cofre. Se sentó delante de él y como si algo la absorbiera, estuvo mirándolo fijamente, absorta. Acercó despacio la mano, iba a tocarlo cuando una luz pareció salir de una rendija, asustada apartó inmediatamente la mano y la guardó entre su manta, tragó saliva y volvió a intentar tocar el arca. Esta vez no ocurrió nada, lo rozó, ya decidida, tocó el candado para ver si lo podía abrir, de una manera asombrosa y al mínimo roce, la pequeña pudo abrirlo, quitó el candado y progresivamente fue abriendo.

Cuando ya logró destapar ese misterioso baúl, encontró en su interior diversos objetos: libros, álbunes de fotos, unos uniformes, algunos juguetes, material escolar, unas felicitaciones atadas con un lazo azul y otro montón de cartas atados con un lazo rojo, no le habría llamado la atención si no fuera porque a diferencia del otro montón, este estaba atado cuidadosamente y en el centro del lazo había atado un mechón de pelo, lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente, lo intentó desatar, pero no podía, era como si algo se lo impidiera, notó un extraño olor procedente de las cartas, se lo acercó a la nariz y pudo distinguir un aroma otoñal y a la vez cálido y dulce.

Algo captó su atención, era un peluche, un peluche grisáceo, lo cogió y lo miró, era tan bonito, lo apartó y lo dejó a un lado. Siguió mirando en el interior del baúl y se encontró cuatro libros atados, los cogió y quitó el lazo que los unía. Pasó uno por uno los libros, abrió uno y pudo ver que no eran libros, sino los diarios de su madre, lo cerró y los dejó a un lado, excepto el último. Era un libro muy extraño, miró la portada y la cobertura trasera y vio unos símbolos dibujados, en la portada estaba una especie de león, y en la parte trasera había una luna y un símbolo redondo, el libro estaba cerrado.

****

Aika- Que manía de cerrarlo todo con candados, como si fuera Top secret- Decidió probar a ver si ocurría como con el candado del baúl y se abría, y no se equivicó, el libro se abrió, dentro encontró unas... -¿cartas?- Dejó el libro delante de ella. Cogió la primera carta y la observó, sin darse cuenta de que el libro empezó a iluminarse, de él salía lentamente un ser amarillo con los ojos cerrados, cuando se encontró flotando ante la niña abrió sus diminutos ojos. Al ser le salió una gota en la cabeza, la niña no se había dado cuenta de su aparición. Al notar que tenía una de las cartas en la mano chilló:

****

¿?- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, niña! ¡Deja la Card donde estaba!- Dijo moviendo sus bracitos agitadamente.

****

Aika- ¿?- La niña no le tuvo miedo, ni nada, lo miró extrañada y dijo- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer peluche, matarme a base de cosquillas sino la dejo?- Se empezó a reir, mientras que al guardián se le inchaba una vena, al no parar de reir el guardián no lo pudo soportar y se transformó en el imponente león alado. A Aika le entró la risa neviosa mientras le salia una gota en la cabeza, intentó irse, pero el guardián le piso la manta y ésta cayó al suelo, impidiendo su huida.

****

¿?- Dime niña, ¿ibas a alguna parte?- Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

****

Aika- Sí, me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a hacer algo- La chica iba a salir de nuevo, cuando el ser mágico se puso delante de ella.

****

¿?- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has abierto el libro?- Increpó el guardián.

****

Aika- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, peluche, aunque ahora seas más grande eso no te da más imponencia, en realidad me das risa, intentar impresionar a una niña de 10 años con tales artimañas, deberías de irte de donde hayas salido, peluchín- Aunque hablaba con seguridad, la niña solo estaba intentando salir del apuro sin que viera que tenía miedo.

****

¿?- Mide tus palabras cría, yo soy el gran Kerberos, bajo el símbolo del sol y soy el guardián de las Sakura Cards- Dijo sacando pecho.

****

Aika- ¿Has dicho Sakura Cards?- La chica se tornó y cogió el libro, era verdad, en la portada ponía SAKURA, como pudo ser tan despistada- ¿Este libro es de Sakura?

****

Kerberos- Sí, mi ama Sakura me ordenó protegerlo y no voy a permitir que una niña como tú vaya a robar las Cards- Dijo intentando hacer que la pequeña pareciera era un ser insignificante ante él.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces el libro es de mi mamá?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

****

Kerberos- ¿Tú mamá?- Repitió aturdido por las palabras de la niña.

****

Aika- Sí, mi mamá se llama Sakura, ¿entonces el libro es suyo?

****

Kerberos- Espera niña, para el carro, ¿tú mamá se llama Sakura?- La niña asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tiene ojos verdes?- Asintió- ¿Cabello castaño?- Volvió a asentir- ¿Tiene un padre y un hermano?- Asintió- ¡¡No puedes ser!!- Kero volvió a su forma más discreta- ¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡Sakura tiene tan solo 15 años!! ¡¡No puede tener una hija!!.

****

Aika- Te equivocas peluche, tiene 28 años, es profesora de la primaria Tomoeda y es mi mamá- Kero sonrió y en cuestión de 1 segundo se desmayó.

****

Tatsuki- ¡¡Enana!! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!- A Aika le surgió una gota y deprisa cogió las cosas que apartó del baúl, lo puso debajo de la manta que la cubría, cerró el baúl con el candado y rápidamente cogió al inconsciente guardián. Cerró la puerta del desván y bajo corriendo.

Abajo se encontró a su primo frente a su puerta con una ceja levantada y una mirada inquisitiva.

****

Aika- H... Hola, jejeje- Rió nerviosa y lentamente intentó entrar a su habitación.

****

Tatsuki- Nada de hola, ¿qué hacias arriba?- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

****

Aika- Había oido un ruido y fui a ver que era, bueno hasta luego- Entró a la habitación y dio un portazo, a Tatsuki le apareció una gota.

****

Tatsuki- A esta niña la tienen que llevar a un psiquiatra, cada dia esta más rara- Se marchó a avisar a su abuelo de que la cena estaba lista.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Shaoran había notado algo. Se encontraba en una sala, sin nada, el suelo era de madera, había unas espadas colgadas en la pared, unos papiros colgados también, en ellos había escritos frases para la relajación, la paz y la tranquilidad, era para espantar los ruidos y molestias que pudieran estorbar en su concentración, después de todo era una sala de entramiento. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y delante de él había un vaso con té. Estaba intentando despejar su mente cuando había sentido una presencia familiar, pero se había desvanecido rápidamente.

Aún no podía creer lo que le había pasado aquel día, se había encontrado nada más ni nada menos que con Sakura Kinomoto, su amor de infancia y adolescencia, las cosas no podían comenzar mejor. Sabía que tras tantos años, ella cambiaría, en realidad esperaba encontrarse a la dulce y bondadosa chica de la que se enamoró y a la que dejó, era demasiado pedir, después de lo sucedido no era para menos.

Cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo, lo sostuvo mientras seguía pensando, ya tenía lo que quería, la dirección de Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, debía de contactar con él lo antes posible, antes de que ellos llegaran a la ciudad.

Como si fuese un flash, se dio cuenta de que había algo de lo que no se había percatado. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de quién era Sakura? Debería de haber podido sentir su aura, en cambio para él fue una aútentica sorpresa. Y además, no solo dentro del colegio, sino desde que pisó Japón no pudo notar su presencia.

Seguramente la escondió, pero si fuera así, durante la conversación, cuando perdió los estribos, su ira debería haberse reflejado en su aura, por lo menos, debería haber perdido el control de su poder, pero no pudo notar ningún rastro de magia en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser?.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿?- Así que esto es Japón- Dijo una mujer desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo- No parece gran cosa, será más fácil que en Hong Kong.

****

¿?- No deberías de ser tan vanidosa, querida- Dijo un hombre detrás de ella, escondido entre las sombras.

****

¿?- Eres muy estúpida si crees que aquí será más fácil, primero debemos encontrar al maldito jefe del clan Li, recuerda que encontró uno de los manuscritos, además aquí se encuentran varios hechiceros bastante poderosos- Dijo otro hombre.

****

¿?- Eres un aguafiestas, Furata, deberías de divertirte más- Dijo acercándose a él y acariciándolo el pecho.

****

Furata- Deberías de controlarte Katane, podrías acabar mal- La agarró por la muñeca y la empujó.

****

¿?- Vosotros dos deberíais de llevaros mejor- Apareció otra mujer, mayor que Katane.

Katane tenía el pelo largo y negro, lo tenía recogido en un moño, atravesando el peinado tenía un adorno que se lo sujetaba. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche, labios carnosos y sensuales. Era delgada y alta. Se comportaba de manera que hacía explotar sus encantos de mujer. Se vestía descaradamente, vestido rojo como la sangre, largo, escotado, ajustado a su cuerpo, con una abertura en el lateral derecho de la pierna, que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Y calzaba unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Furata también tenía el cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran marrones casi rojos, era serio y duro. Era más alto que las dos mujeres, robusto y atlético. De su vestimenta solo se apreciaba su gabardina negra, ya que la llevaba abrochada.

La última mujer era más alta que Katane, de cabello pelirrojo, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Ojos marrones, cejas finas y expresión facial suave. También delgada, pero sin exaltar demasiado sus curvas. Vestia de manera más elegante, con falda corta, camisa y chaqueta.

El hombre que permanecía en la oscuridad era fuerte y alto, no tanto como Furata. Vestía con un traje grisáceo, bastante oscuro y le cubría una gabardina también gris, pero más clara.

****

¿?- Furata, ¿donde están Matsawaru y Kyoju?

****

Katane- Seguramente divirtiéndose- Dijo sonriendo.

****

¿?- Nadie te ha mandado hablar Katane, así que no abrás la boca si no es para decir algo instructivo- Dijo en tono arisco y malhumorado. Katane enfadada desapareció, se elevó un poco y desapareció en el aire- Deberíamos hacer algo con ella- Se dirigió al hombre de las sombras.

****

Furata- Dejémosla, ya sabes que es así, lo único en lo que piensa es en satisfacer sus necesidades.

****

¿?- Furata, no la defiendas, es una caprichosa y una irresponsable, ella nos llevara a la ruina si no se controla.

****

Furata- Volvamos a lo de esos dos, si no me equivoco están intentando localizar a esos hechiceros y Li.

****

¿?- Sí, encontradlos, pero no les matéis, tengo mejores planes para ellos- Dijo el hombre.

****

Furata- De acuerdo- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó al igual que Katane, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

****

¿?- Tanaeko, ¿las habeís encontrado?

****

Tanaeko- No señor, aún no hemos podido localizarlas.

****

¿?- Hacedlo rápido, el tiempo apremía.

****

Tanaeko- Sí señor, lo que usted diga- Y desapareció como sus compañeros. El hombre permaneció mirando Japón mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

****

N de la autora: Ahhhhhhh, por fin terminé este capítulo, como ven ya han aparecido los malos, por así llamarlos. Shaoran ha venido a ver a Eriol, ¿para qué?, parece ser que los tipos estos le buscan, ha saber que querrán, bueno yo lo sé, bueno exactamente aún no lo tengo claro ^^U, pero como son los que sembraran el terror y todo eso, será para destruir el mundo (menudo tópico), en todo caso, ya veremos más adelante que es lo que ocurre. A parte de lo que quieran intentar, buscan a alguien, ¿a quién? ¿y para qué?.

¡¡Kero ha aparecido!! Pero parece que no se ha tomado muy bien lo de que Sakura tenga una hija, por poco le da algo. Hablando de que Sakura tiene una hija, ¿de quién es? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando estuvo en Nueva York? Uyyy, en todo caso esto parece ir avanzando, aunque no lo rápido que yo quisiese ¡_¡. Una simple aclaración a las personas que leen mi fic, eso es lo lógico ya que si no leyeran mi fic, no sabrían de que estoy hablando, bueno, a lo que iba, voy a seguir utilizando el nombre de Cherry, ya que de momento me conviene que sea así, más adelante utilizaré el de Sakura, las razones son simples, Sakura se cambió de nombre y apellido XD, eso ya se vé, si quieren saber lass razones ya las explicaré más adelante, soy mala, pero que le vamos a hacer, soy así.

Si tienen dudas, preguntas, sugerencias o tomatazos (como dije en mi anterior capítulo, guardenselos para montar una verdulería) escribanme a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Kassy99 


	6. La Tormenta

Hola de nuevo!!!!! Aquí sigo de pesada con mi fic, espero que la trama vaya gustando. Bueno, les dejo con el fic, antes de que comience a decir tonterías :P

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son mios. Bla, bla, bla, bla... bla, bla. Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara. Bla, bla, bla... Que pasa... sí, bueno, me aburrí de poner el mismo rollo y que. :P

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Tanaeko- Sí señor, lo que usted diga- Y desapareció como sus compañeros. El hombre permaneció mirando Japón mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

****

CAPÍTULO 5: TORMENTAS.

Kero se empezó a despertar, aún algo aturdido, empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Se palpó la cabecita con una mano y con la otra la apoyó en el lateral. Notó que estaba encima de algo blando, parecía una cama, ¿una cama?. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación rosa, la... ¿habitación de Sakura?

****

Kero- ¿Sakura?- Preguntó confundido, aún somnoliento y confundido.

****

Aika- No, soy yo ¿te acuerdas?- Dijo una chica, estaba sentada en el suelo tapada con una manta dejando ver parte de su boca y ojos, todo lo demás permaneció cubierto. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. En seguida el guardián se acordó de lo sucedido en el desván y se espantó..

****

Kero- TÚ- Dijo exaltado, como acto reflejo le apuntó con el dedo y rápidamente cambió su estado de ánimo, ahora tenía una cara histérica- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desconfiado y mirándola con recelo, cruzó sus bracitos y empezó a girar alrededor de ella, como un buitre carroñero cuando acecha a su presa.

****

Aika- Ya te he dicho que soy la hija de Sakura. Me llamo Aika Kinomoto, mucho gusto peluche- Dijo sonriente, sin darle la más mínima importancia al comportamiento inmaduro y sobreexaltante del muñeco, por lo que había averiguado, al guardián le molestaba el nombre de peluche.

****

Kero- NO SOY UN PELUCHE, acaso eres sorda o que niña- Dijo malhumorado, estaba sacándole de sus casillas, esa niña estaba provocando la ira de nada ni nada menos que del guardián de las cartas, el león alado de noble porte.

****

Aika- Si tú me dejas de llamar **niña** yo te llamaré... ¿cómo era tú nombre?- Kero se cayó del asombro, como podía olvidarse de tan gallardo nombre como era el suyo.

****

Kero- Soy Kerberos el guardián del sello- Dijo orgulloso y con aires de grandeza, mientras se paró delante de ella y sacó pecho, como si así aumentara su importancia.

****

Aika- Bueno Kerito, mucho gusto- Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisita graciosa. Todo esto no la estaba impresionando, todo lo contrario, estaba provocando que se riera, como una cosa tan pequeña podía tener un ego tan grande, se preguntaba la pequeña. Kero miró a la pequeña y vio un parecido con Sakura, mismos ojos, color de cabello y sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una luz, un brillo que solo vio en una persona.

****

Kero- No. Es imposible- Dijo exasperado, no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderada de él. En seguida se tranquilizó antes de alarmar a la niña, debía de dejar de pensar en tonterías- Bueno... - Tenía un tono malhumorado y con desdén comenzó a hablar- Aika, si eres hija de Sakura podrías decirme algo sobre ella, ya sabes... para que te crea- Su expresión era desconfiada, era poco probable que ella fuera hija de Sakura, una niña tan desagradable y antipática no podía ser hija de su adorada ama.

****

Aika- Pues, como te decía antes de que te diera un ataque de histeria, mi mamá es profesora, muy buena, es preciosa, de pelo largo, castaño y suave, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, es dulce, amable, cariñosa- Mientras enumeraba las múltiples cualidades de su madre, en sus ojos y en su voz podían verse la emoción y el entusiasmo- Tiene un hermano que se llama Touya, que tiene un hijo odioso- A la mención de eso, su expresión cambió notablemente por otra de ¿asco?- Ehmm, mi abuelo es Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi abuela Nadeshiko. No la conozco, porque murió cuando mamá aún era pequeña, uhmmm, algo más o te cuanto más cosas, como el historial médico de mi familia- Dijo con ironía.

****

Kero- No, creo que así basta, te creo- *De momento*- Pero si tú eres su hija, ¿cuántos años tiene ahora?

****

Aika- Tiene 28 años- Dijo sonriente y contenta.

****

Kero- ¡28 años!- Gritó asustado.

****

Aika- Sí si, no hace falta que chilles- Se había tapado los oídos ante el chillido- ¿Acaso te parecen pocos?- Se fue destapando los oídos y asegurándose de que no se había quedado sorda.

****

Kero- No, solo es que si tú tienes 10 años, eso significa que te tuvo a los 18- Dijo mientras su manita tocaba su barbilla.

****

Aika- ¡Que listo! Si hasta sabe sumar y restar- Kero le lanzó una mirada asesina, porque la niña de Sakura tenía que ser tan... tan... irritante, era como soportar a un... , grrr, de alguna manera, no sabía porque, pero ella no podía ser hija de tan amable ser como lo era Sakura,

****

Kero- ¿Y tú padre?- Preguntó aún enfadado y a la vez curioso de saber a quien había escogido su ama como su compañero sentimental y así dar sentido a tan poco parecido con Sakura en cuanto a carácter- *Después de todo, los malos genes predominan*

****

Aika- Mi padre... es una persona amable, comprehensible, tierna y agradable- Ahora estaba algo apenada.

****

Kero- Sí, vale- Movió su bracito dando a entender que eso no tenía ninguna importancia- Pero... ¿quién es?

****

Aika- No te importa- Dijo bajando la mirada, una lágrima se escapó y Kero se sintió mal- Mi padre no está con nosotras, mamá nunca me dijo porque, pero sé que nos dejó, si no cual otra explicación habría- La niña miró a Kero y él pudo ver rabia y rencor. En un momento la pequeña se acordó de la razón por la cual había abierto el libro, se secó las lágrimas y se serenó. Le dijo al guardián del sello- Ahora que he abierto el libro dejaré de tener sueños ¿verdad?- Alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban esperanzados, al fin dejaría de tener esos extraños sueños. 

****

Kero- ¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?- Preguntó intrigado, la única que sabía que tuviera sueños era Sakura, y eran siempre sueños premonitorios, no sería de extrañar que hubiera heredado esos poderes.

****

Aika- Sueños extraños, sobre una niña que siempre llevaba vestidos excéntricos- A Kero le surgió una gota, esos vestidos solo podían ser de Tomoyo, pero como podía ser que la niña soñase con las aventuras de Card Captor de su madre, eso era algo totalmente diferente a los sueños de Sakura, mientras que Aika soñaba con el pasado, Sakura lo había hecho sobre el futuro.

****

Kero- Una pregunta, ¿tú madre jamás te ha hablado de las Clow Cards?- La chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Y de las Sakura Cards?- Negó con la cabeza- Bueno, pues será mejor que hables con ella- Aika se quedó intrigada, el muñequito le podría dar algún dato más, después de haberle hecho el favor de sacarle del libro era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

La profesora de la primaria Tomoeda entró en la casa desganada y sin ánimos. Se descalzó y se dirigió al comedor, donde allí se encontró con Jun, estaba tejiendo un jersey. Su padre y su sobrino no estaban, seguramente habrían terminado ya de cenar.

****

Jun- ... – No pronunció palabra, levantó la vista de sus haceres, pero en seguida tornó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Cherry se acercó a ella, vio dos tazas de té preparados y unas pastas. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó al lado su maletín. Se reclinó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y seguidamente sus brazos, como si fueran pesados como el plomo. Su mirada quedó clavada en el techo y sus ojos se cerraron.

****

Cherry- ¿No me preguntas la razón de mi visita a casa de Tomoyo?- Rompió el silencio de la sala, aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

****

Jun- ¿Acaso quieres que te pregunte?- Murmuró mientras seguía tejiendo, moviendo las agujas con agilidad y destreza.

****

Cherry- ...

****

Jun- Por tu silencio, diria que sí- Dejó las agujas, la madeja y todo, cogió su taza y dio un sorbo, delicadamente volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar y preguntó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que fueras a visitar a Tomoyo?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

****

Cherry- Ha vuelto- Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo. Solo dos palabras y con eso ya le bastaban a Jun para saber la razón de su pena. Ella se asombró, jamás pensó que ese hombre tendría el descaro de volver a Tomoeda después de todo el alboroto y después de los enemigos que se ganó en esta ciudad. Tenía que tener mucho valor o poca vergüenza, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo, ninguna de las dos razones valdría para los amigos y familiares de la joven profesora. Una cosa ya estaba segura, tendría que prepararse para la vuelta de su esposo. Jamás entendió como se pudo casar con él, tenía un temperamento muy... agresivo, en algunas ocasiones. Lo importante en esos momentos era que su cuñada tenía que saber que tenía apoyo y sosten entre los que la rodeaban.

****

Jun- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- Preguntó algo duditativa, tenía miendo de abrir más esa dolorosa herida que aún no había sanado.

****

Cherry- Pues que iba ha pasar. No me iba a tirar a sus brazos después de todo lo sucedido, como si fuera SU eterna amiga, la cual puede olvidar todo lo que le han hecho, ¿acaso esperabas a que le recibiera con una sonrisa y le abrazara como viejos e intimos amigos? Tampoco le he dicho que durante todos estos años he deseado que fuera infeliz y que hubiera tenido una amarga vida junto con su esposa- Dijo mientras se echaba hacia delante, ahora apoyando la cabeza en sus manos mientras sus codos se sostenían sobre sus piernas. Todas esas palabras que habían salido de su boca, habían sido como trozos de cristales fríos, duros y cortantes para la respiración.

****

Jun- ¿Cuál fue su reacción?- Siguió preguntando. Queria saber lo sucedido para poder ayudar mejor a su amiga y cuñada, y así poder aconsejarla bien.

****

Cherry- Cual iba a ser, se quedó sorprendido, se le heló la sangre cuando me vio. Jamás se hubiera esperado que se encontraría allí conmigo. Intentó ser amable y darme una explicación de lo que pasó años atrás. Estaba empeñado en disculparse, insistía estúpidamente en pronunciar mi nombre, la verdad es que seguramente se sentía culpable- Poco a poco su voz empezó a ser más débil y a quebrarse. Gotas de agua salada empezaron a salir de sus ojos y precipitarse sobre la alfombra. Le dolía tanto, era tanto su sufrimiento. Desde todo lo ocurrido se guardó su dolor para ella, para que nadie más sufriera, para que nadie sintiera lástima de ella.

****

Jun- ¿Y cómo sabes que sentía...?

****

Cherry- ...REMORDIMIENTOS? ¡¡¿Tú crees que si me hubiera querido de verdad me hubiera dejado?!! ¡¡ÉL SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ!! ¡¡SI ME HUBIERA AMADO DE VERDAD NO HUBIERA SIDO TAN TONTO COMO PARA DEJARME!! ¡¿NO CREES?! ¡¡CUALQUIERA EN SU LUGAR SE SENTIRÍA CULPABLE POR HABER JUGADO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA CHICA Y PARA TRANQUILIZAR SUS REMORDIMIENTOS LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER ES DISCULPARSE UNA Y OTRA VEZ!! ¡¡COMO SI ESO ARREGLARA TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO, LA AMARGURA, EL DOLOR, LA PENA. TODO LO QUE PASÉ, LO QUE TUVE QUE SOPORTAR, TODO ESO **NO** SE IRÁ CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA!!- Sakura estaba fuera de sí, se había desmoronado y estallado a la vez, toda la presión del momento la desató en ese arranque de furia y ahora estaba llorando a mares, desconsolada. Jun se acercó a ella y la abrazó, apretó la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho y la abrazó con ternura y firmeza.

****

Jun- Shh... Cálmate, ya ha pasado, te has liberado de una pesada carga que llevabas hace mucho, ahora, tranquilizate, aún tienes que ir a mimar a una niña, que espera ilusionada que su madre suba, la dé un vaso de eso tan especial que solo sabes hacer tú y la arrope- Sakura alzó la vista y vio la cara sonriente de la joven. Se tranquilizó, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se quitó las lágrimas. Necesitaba ver a su hija, era el único motivo de su vida que la hacia sonreir, que la hacia ver por lo que en realidad había luchado, por ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

****

Cherry- Gracias, Jun. Por soportar mis gritos e histerias- Jun solo se quedó sentada sonriendo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Mientras, en el pasillo, Tatsuki había permanecido tras la puerta escuchando la conversación de su madre y su tía. Había bajado al oír el sonido de la puerta, para saber si sus sospechas no eran meras imaginaciones suyas, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta abierta de la sala pudo apreciar como su tía derramaba lágrimas, estaba llorando, jamás la había visto llorar, siempre tenía una sonrisa, siempre tan tierna y buena, ahora estaba destrozada. A la vista de esto se ocultó detrás de la puerta y escuchar. Después de unas palbras oyó como su tía alzaba fuertemente la voz. Pudo percibir una extraña aura precedente del salón, era algo ioncreíble, la cólera era inmensa, al igual que el poder, eran extrordinarios. Al oir el sollozo de alguien y las palabras de consuelo de su madre, su ira apareció, apretó el puño y los dientes y subió las escaleras. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto aquel tipo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? De una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a quedarse quieto, tenía que llamar a su padre y contarselo. Alguien tenía que hacer ver a ese hombre que no iba a quedarse sin un castigo y el único que en esos momentos podía hacerlo era su padre. Él sabría como ponerle en su sitio. Pasó por la puerta de su prima, se quedó parado delante un momento para tranquilizarse y tocó.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Aika permanecía en el suelo hablando con Kero de sus extraños sueños. De repente se oyó como tocaban la puerta, alarmados, Kero y Aika corrieron por toda la habitación, sin saber que hacer.

****

Tatsuki- Canija, ¿puedo pasar?- Los dos se pararon en secó y empezaron a sudar por el temor de ser descubiertos.

****

Aika- Kerito, ven, escondete... entre los peluches, sí, ahí no notaran la diferencia.

****

Kero- ¿Cómo que no notaran la diferencia?- A Kero se le formó una vena de enfado y ante la presión del momento, Aika le cogió de la cola y lo tiró entre los peluches, se giró y vio como su primo abria la puerta. 

****

Tatsuki- ¿Por qué no me has abierto?- Dijo enfadado.

****

Aika- ¿Por qué has entrado sin permiso?- Los dos se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

****

Tatsuki- Solo venía a decirte que la tía ha vuelto y que ahora sube, así que como te vea fuera de la cama se va a enfadar- Aika le surgió una gota, venía a avisarle y ella se enfada con él, pero lo decía de una forma tan... seria.

****

Aika- Gr... gracias- Dijo bajando la mirada abochornada.

****

Tatsuki- No me des las gracias, solo sube a la cama, ¿o no llegas? Con lo enana que eres necesitarias una escalera para subir- Aika se enfadó y se disponía a dar una patada a su primo cuando oyó pasos que subían por la escalera. Tatsuki aprovechó y se deslizó fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mientras Aika apagó la luz, se metió en la cama y se hizo la dormida.

La puerta se abrió, se encendieron las luces y entró una persona con una bandeja, se acercó al escritorio y la dejó sobre él. Cherry se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso a Aika en la frente.

****

Cherry- Sé que estas despierta, así que levantate- Sakura se giró y volvió a donde dejó la bandeja. A Aika le salió una gota, ¿Acaso su madre era vidente?.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?- Dijo ya sentada sobre la cama, Cherry se acercó con una taza caliente y se la pusó en las manos, mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

****

Cherry- Primero, cuando llegué a casa, vi las luces encendidas de tu cuarto- Aika le resbaló una gota en la cabeza, ¿Cómo no pudo ser más cuidadosa en eso?- Segundo, los ruidos que hiciste cuando tu primo tocó la puerta, desde abajo se oyen muy bien- Aika tomaba la taza con muchas ganas mientras escondía la vergüenza que sentía al ser tan torpe. Nunca se percataba de esos detalles- Y por último, hice que se me oyera al subir para que tú primo se fuera a su habitación- Aika no podía estar más cortada, lo sabía desde un principio.

****

Aika- Siento mucho el haber permanecido despierta- Dijo con la cabeza baja. Notó como la mano de su madre se posó sobre su cabeza, la alzó y vio la hermosa sonrisa de ella.

****

Cherry- No estoy enfadada contigo, solo que la próxima vez sé algo más atenta. Dime Ai, ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas?- Ahora si que no tenía escapatoria, que le iba a decir, ¿qué tenía unas visiones, que subió al desván por eso, que abrió su arca para encontrar un libro mágico y que de él saló un peluche amarillento con alas? No, no era la mejor solución. Pero antes de contestar nada, vio como ese peluche amarillento con alas se acercaba por la espalda de su madre.

****

Aika- ¿Y ahora que hago?- Susurró para sí.

****

Cherry- ¿Has dicho algo Ai?-Preguntó Cherry extrañada ante el raro comportamiento de su hija. Aika negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces me puedes explicar que hace mi libro de Cards fuera del baúl?- Dijo señalando el susodicho libro. Parecía que hoy no era su día- También podias decirme que hace Kero a mi espalda y el libro abierto, ya que estamos con secretitos- Kero se cayó al suelo de la impresión, pero se volvió a levantar, para ir a su regazo y sentarse allí- Hola Kero, cuanto tiempo sin verte- Sakura extendió la mano y lo acarició, Aika estaba extrañada, estaba esperando otra reacción de su madre.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces sí conoces a este peluche?- Ante su insistencía en llamarle peluche Kero se enfadó.

****

Kero- Sakurita, podrías explicarme ¡¡¿por qué he estado dormido? ¿de donde has sacado a esta niña? ¿y quién le ha enseñado modales?!!- Kero estaba enfadadísimo, Sakura se levantó, había algo en la bandeja y lo puso en el suelo, donde Kero se abalanzó como un loco- ¡¡¡¡¡FLAN!!!!!- Sakura tranquilamente volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Aika veía ingenua como el muñeco se tragaba el postre.

****

Aika- ¿Y él se hace llamar todopoderoso guardián de las Cards?- Dijo irónica.

****

Cherry- Kero es así, no deja escapar un delicioso postre. Ahora jovencita, me puedes decir el motivo de que indagaras en mi baúl para sacar el libro- Dijo en tono de madre inquisitiva.

****

Aika- Pues la verdad es que... ¿Y tú como supiste que lo abrí?- Preguntó para no responder a su madre.

****

Cherry- El libro junto con el baúl los sellé yo, por lo que solo lo podría abrir alguien con poderes de mi familia, al ser abierto, dejaste escapar la magia que encerré dentro, mi magia, por lo que esta tarde volví a recuperar mis poderes y así he vuelto a tener las facultades de sentir otras presencias mágicas, como la de Kero y Yue.

****

Kero- ¿Jue campien a puerto?- Preguntó Kero tragando la comida.

****

Cherry- Claro, si tú despiertas, él también- Ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su siempre serio antagonista, Kero tragó con desilusión.

****

Kero- Qué... bien- Dijo sin alegría ni ánimos.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces tú posees magia? ¿Cómo en los cuentos?- Dijo ilusionada.

****

Cherry- Ai, sé a donde quieres parar, así que contéstame ahora, ¿por qué abriste el baúl?- Dijo ya algo enfadada.

****

Aika- Bueno... es algo díficil de contar- Dijo intentando que su madre dejase de preguntarla, estaba tardando en responder para que se hiciera tarde y así su madre lo dejara para otro día.

****

Cherry- Si no me lo cuentas, no te dejaré ir a la excursión a la playa, no pienso caer en tus trucos, jovencita, ya eres lo bastante mayor como para saber que no me ando con bromas- Aika estaba sudando, ¿cómo escapar al acoso de su madre?. Mientras estás seguian discutiendo, Kero miraba alegre la escena, esa niña no le caia del todo bien, después de todo le llamaba peluche.

Las cosa se estaban poniendo muy tensas, Aika no quería preocupar con algo que al final podrían ser tonterías, ya tenía bastante con el trabajo como para alarmarla sin motivos. La mirada de su madre se estaba volviendo cada vez más inquisitiva, lo que a la chica la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Kero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando a Sakura y después a Aika, y así sucesivamente. Se paró y se fijó en Aika, que bajaba la mirada y se empezaba a poner triste y preocupante. No sabía porque, pero eso le hizo sentir mal. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, después de todo, si ella abrió el libro, tendría que ser su nueva ama!

****

Kero- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero Sakurita... ya es tarde y si no quieres que ella llegue tarde mañana, sería mejor que se fuera ya a dormir- Dijo con voz quebradiza al ver la mirada que tenía, le hacia sentir que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

****

Cherry- De acuerdo, pero de mañana no pasa, cuando pueda encontrar un momento, iré a hablar contigo, además recuerda que tienes un castigo, por el incidente de esta mañana. Así que si a lo largo de la mañana no me ves, seguro que a última hora lo harás- Dicho esto se puso de pie y posó las manos sobre las caderas. Aika la miró directamente, no podría ocultarselo durante más tiempo. Estaba temerosa de dar las buenas noches, así que decidió no decir nada.. Cogió la manta y la apretó.

****

Kero- Bueno... Sakurita buenas noches- Dijo intentando romper esta espantosa tensión.

****

Cherry- Y tú Kero, tampoco te vas a librar de mí. Tengo varios asuntos que discutir contigo, 'Guardián del sello'- A Kero cada vez se le ponía la piel más de gallina, se veía que con los años el ser madre, le había hecho un tono más serio y escalofriante para las regañinas.

****

Kero- De... a... acuer... do- Dijo mientras sudaba a mares.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que os durmais- Se acercó a Aika que cerró los ojos por el temor de que iba a hacer su madre, cuando sintió una ligera presión sobre su frente, abrió los ojos y vio como su madre se alejaba después de darle un beso- Ai, pequeña, no estoy enfadada, solo quiero que confies en mi, me preocupa que me estes ocultando algo. Mañana hablamos, buenas noches- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aika. Su madre la arropó y después de darle otro beso, cogió a Kero, lo puso al lado de Aika y le sonrió. Kero se sintió feliz y aliviado al mismo tiempo, como había echado de menos aquella dulce sonrisa. Cherry cogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación apagando la luz tras de sí. Aika se volvió hacia donde había dejado a Kero y lo miró. Kero frunció el ceño.

****

Kero- Qué- Dijo de mala gana, la niña también frunció el ceño.

****

Aika- Ni pienses que ha sido gracias a ti- Dijo de mala manera. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. Kero no entendía como pudo ayudar a una niña tan desagradecida.

****

Kero- No me esper... – Antes de terminar Aika le cortó.

****

Aika- Aunque te doy las gracias- Kero se sorprendió, ¿aquella niña le había dado las gracias o estaba alucinando?- Aunque no esperes que lo vuelva a repetir- Una gota le surgió, era mucho esperar que la niña fuera, simplemente, agradable, aunque por un momento le recordó a Sakura. Los dos durmieron placidamente, mientras que en el exterior de la casa empezaban a acumularse nubes negras, síntoma de una gran tormenta.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Cherry salió del baño con un camisón largo y blanco de satén, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se dirigió a su tocador, se sentó y se empezó a peinar. Miraba el cristal y ya no sabía que estaba viendo en realidad, su reflejo o a una persona que no conocía. *¿En qué me he convertido? Esta tarde me deje llevar por la rabia y nunca me había pasado antes, y ahora, me enfadado con Ai, cuando solo estaba preocupada por ella, que me esta sucediendo*. No paraba de preguntárselo una y otra vez, ¿qué le impulsó a ser tan agresiva?, nunca le había pasado nada parecido. La verdad, era normal su comportamiento, tanto resentimiento y dolor tenían que salir algún día y ese día fue hoy, con la reaparición de él. *¿Por qué ha vuelto?* Se preguntó mientras apretaba el cepillo, entonces recordó *Me dijo que vino a hablar con Eriol y conmigo*. Solo con pensar en que tenía que volver a verle, se le juntaban rabia y dolor, odio y melancolia, ira y pena... era algo que la hacia sentirse perdida en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir, lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era desesperarse y gritar por dentro, para que alguien se apiadase de ella y le diera la paz. Puso sus brazos sobre el tocador y la cabeza sobre ellos y empezó a gemir, pero ninguna lágrima salía, no podía. Algo interrumpió su tormento. Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y miró a través del cristal de la terraza, se había formado una tormenta, una tormenta con las nubes más negras que jamás había visto. Era algo extraño, un ligero escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Desde que recuperó sus poderes, estaba más sensible a lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

****

Cherry- No sé porqué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que algo está sucediendo.

Se acercó al cristal y puso la mano sobre él, quedó de pie delante de la ventana, observando como las gotas de agua se chocaban contra las calles de Tomoeda. La oscuridad de las nubes no hubieran sido tan perceptibles si no fuera por los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Un relámpago iluminó las calles, un hombre huía desesperado. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza y miraba a sus espaldas. Corría exasperadamente, como si de la muerte escapara, apenas había notado que estaba empapado, sabía que estaba lloviendo, porque las gotas de agua le nublaban la vista, pero no se había percatado de lo mojadas que estaban sus ropas. Corría y corría sin rumbo, solo tenía consciencia de una cosa, tenía que escapar.

Giró en una esquina y se chocó con algo, del golpe se cayó al suelo y de lo mojado que estaba el suelo, se escurrió algunos metros. Estaba boca abajo y con ayuda de sus brazos intentó incorporarse.

****

¿?- ¿A dónde ibas?- Al oir esa voz el hombre se giró y vio ante sí al ser del cual estaba huyendo. Empezó a retroceder, arrastrándose por el sucio suelo, pero se tropezó con otra persona.

****

¿?- ¿Acaso nos dejabas tan temprano?- Vio los zapatos y alzó la vista. El hombre estaba aterrorizado, no sabía donde ir, se levantó e intentó correr, pero el primer hombre se lo impidió dándole un golpe en la espalda.

****

¿?- No deberías de ser tan grosero, después de tanto tiempo buscándote... –Regaño en tono juguetón el primer hombre. Los dos eran altos, de la misma altura, cabello oscuro, negro, los dos tenían el pelo corto, pero uno de los dos, el primero, tenía una larga y fina coleta por detrás. Mientras que el otro tenía un mechón, el cual le tapaba uno de los ojos. Los dos tenían los ojos de color rojo, tan intensos como la sangre. Los dos vestían gabardinas negras, de cuello alto. El de la coleta se acercó al hombre que yacía tumbado en el suelo y le propinó una patada en el estómago. El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor, que se hizo eco en el callejón.

****

¿?- Por favor, apiadaos de mi, no le diré a nadie nada. Por favor- Suplicaba en medio del dolor, mientras que un hilo de sangre escurría por sus labios.

****

¿?- ¿Piedad?. Jajajaja- Reía de manera decontrolada al que solo se le veía un ojo.

****

¿?- Eres un ser patético, harias cualquier cosa con tal de salvar tu propia existencia- El otro paró de reir, desabrochó la gabardina y de su interior sacó una espada, la sujetó con una mano. Se agachó hasta la altura del hombre y le susurró al oido.

****

¿?- Dinos, ¿dónde está el jefe del clan Li?, sabemos que has estado en contacto con él- Acercó la espada a su cuello y le cogió del pelo, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, el hombre seguía implorando perdón y piedad.

****

¿?- No lo sé, no me ha dicho donde se quedaría- Apretó el cuchillo- Lo juro- El hombre alzó la mirada y se fijó en su compañero, una extraña luz apareció en sus ojos.

****

¿?- Mátalo, ya no nos sirve- Y tras eso, el hombre que amenazaba la muerte del otro hombre tumbado en el suelo, se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa sádica resplandeció. Se levantó, el hombre suplicaba y suplicaba, se agarró a los pantalones de su juez y verdugo, este sintió repugnancia y con el pie le empujó al suelo. El hombre seguía gimoteando y suplicando, se puso de rodillas, pero tras un certero golpe, no se oyó nada más, solo algo caer pesado al suelo. Otro relámpago iluminó la calle y después algo más pesado cayó. Hacia la alcantarilla, un rio de agua sucia mezclada con una intensa tinta roja, se perdían entre las rejillas.

El hombre sacó un pañuelo blanco, lo utilizó para limpiar su espada minuciosamente, para que no quedara mancha, eran muy cuidadosos con sus armas, no dejaban huella de sus crimenes sobre sus preciadas espadas, parecían nuevas, como si nadie jamás las hubiera empuñado, como si nadie las hubiera manchado con la tinta del dolor, del sufrimiento y del miedo. Envainó el arma y volvió a abrochar la gabardina.

****

¿?- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo Katane?- Una mujer salió de entre las sombras de la callejuela, portando un paraguas para no mojarse. Caminaba delicada, para no pisar algo que la pudiera manchar.

****

Katane- Me gusta más la 'cacería', cuando huyen sabiendo que van a morir, se puede notar el olor a muerte y desesperación- Dijo mientras se lamía los labios- Aunque me ha gustado cuando ha suplicado por su absurda existencia. Lástima que no supiera donde está ese miserable. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer Matsu?- Preguntó coqueta.

****

Matsawaru- Nada- Fue su respuesta, corta y concisa- Mi hermano y yo tenemos mejores asuntos que atender, que buscar a ese hechicero de pacotilla. ¿Verdad Kyoju?- Se dirigió al hombre que tenía una parte de su rostro cubierta por su cabellera.

****

Kyoju- Claro, aún tenemos que cazar palomas- Se acercó a Katane y la cogió de la barbilla- Dime Kat, ¿Tú has hecho algo de provecho?- La joven apartó la cara y se enfureció.

****

Katane- No te preocupes, yo tengo mis medios, así que deja de ser tan rídiculo con ese tono- La joven se giró y se evaporó.

****

Kyoju- Me encanta su forma de ser, es tan provocativamente excitante. Adoro su forma de irritarse. Es salvaje y... – El hombre se apasionaba con solo verla.

****

Matsawaru- ... Descontrolada, también es irresponsable e individualista- Dijo recriminando a su hermano- Ahora, marchémonos, antes de que empiece a pasar gente, aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los dos hermanos se marcharon por el callejón, una densa niebla apareció cubriéndolos como un frío manto, mientras que seguía lloviendo. Tan rapidamente como apareció la niebla desapareció, junto con los dos misteriosos hombres. La lluvia empapaba toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, las negras nubes tapaban la luz de la luna que debería de estar en el cielo, en su lugar solo se divisaban nubes y nubes, tan oscuras que hacían temer lo peor.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tomoyo- ¿Eriol? ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo la diseñadora desde la cama, se había despertado al no sentir el calor de su marido a su lado. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la ventana del balcón, mirando a la nada, Tomoyo se destapó, cogió su bata y se acercó- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- Preguntó desde detrás de él. El joven volvió un poco la cabeza para ver a su mujer, por un instante, pero volvió a girarla hacia la calle, la negra calle, donde todo estaba mojado por la lluvia de la horrible tormenta que se posó rapidamente sobre Tomoeda. Miraba cautelosamente el exterior, como si hubiera algo que le llamara la atención, era muy extraño, pero había sentido un poder oscuro caminar por las húmedas calles.

****

Eriol- No, no es nada, ve a dormir, ahora iré yo- Dijo con esa sonrisa que enmascaraba cualquier sentimiento. Tomoyo le conocía bien, era una de las pocas personas que podían saber como era tras esa sonrisa. La realidad era, que desde que cumplió los 18 años, había cambiado, era algo que jamás le había contado, después de todo, aún seguía conservando la costumbre de guardar secretos. Eriol había sentido llegar algo hace unos días, no era solo la presencia de Li, también había sentido otras presencias mágicas, aunque por lo débiles que eran, no le dio gran importancia, aunque eran sospechosas. Aún recordó lo sucedido esa tarde.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Tomoyo permanecía abrazando a su amiga, Eriol se levantó hacia donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban y ayudó junto con Tomoyo a llevar a Cherry a una silla.

****

Tomoyo- Cherry, dime, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?- Estaba en cuclillas, ella tenía la mirada perdida, estaba temblando. Miró a su esposo y este le indicó que fuera a por tila, para calmarla los nervios. Tomoyo salió de la habitación y Cherry guió la vista para encontrarse con la de Eriol.

****

Eriol- Ya se ha ido, dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?- La mirada de Cherry se había vuelto dura y despreciativa.

****

Cherry- Dimelo tú, deberías haberme dicho de su llegada- Le inquirió.

****

Eriol- No he notado su presencia hasta esta mañana, además, ¿cómo crees que se me hubiera ocurrido que iba a ir a verte?- Dijo Eriol en tono serio.

****

Cherry- Es verdad, perdona, te ruego que me disculpes, ando algo alterada- Eriol la miró comprehensivo, debía de ser muy duro y él no podía saber lo que ella sentía.

****

Eriol- ¿Cómo sabía que estabas allí?

****

Cherry- Extraños lazos que el destino une, su sobrino ha ingresado en la escuela primaria y a tenido un ligero percance con Ai.

****

Eriol- Así que su sobrino, no sabía cual era la otra presencia mágica, la verdad es que debe de tener potencial, su nivel mágico es bastante elevado para su edad, supongo que tendrá 10 años, más o menos.

****

Cherry- Sí, se llama Syaolong, compartirá clase con Ai y Lily. Creo que no debería haber venido, solo os he preocupado.

****

Eriol- No pasa nada, estabas aturdida por lo sucedido y lo primero que se hace es ir a buscar apoyo, en todo caso, no has venido solo por eso- Siempre con mirada seria y ojos comprehensivos.

****

Cherry- No, vine para decirte que Li se pasará por aquí, parece ser que nos anda buscando.

****

Eriol- ¿Nos?- Dijo algo curioso.

****

Cherry- Sí, a ti y a mi.

****

Eriol- Eso solo puede significar una cosa- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

~~~~ FIN Flashback ~~~~

****

Eriol- Nuevamente Tomoeda se verá perturbada por Magia- Murmuró la reencarnación de Clow.

****

N. de la A: Hola!! No sé si el capítulo me quedó mal o no, no me convence del todo. Bueno, parece ser que Tomoeda no descansará en paz. Por el momento me he ido centrando en Sakura, pero en el siguiente capitulo hablaré más sobre Shaoran y su querida esposa, también voy introduciendo a los villanos. La verdad es que el asesinato de hoy me ha salido... no sé, ya iran apareciendo más seguido estos asesinos. Y eso de cazar palomas, jejeje, ya lo explicaré más adelante. Kero nos ha salido algo rencoroso con la niña, aunque Aika no se corta ni un pelo al llamarle continuamente Peluche, aunq la verdad es q lo parece.

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que no esperen a que suba pronto el siguiente capitulo, estoy super agobiada con trabajos, deberes y ya comienzo los exámenes, a parte he estado malita, nada, la gripe de todo los años y a la semana siguiente tuve anginas, intentaré que en menos de un mes pueda subir otro capítulo, pero no se esperen que pueda hacerlo muy pronto.

Comentarios, sugerencias o lanzamiento de verduras, aunque haganse una sopa con lo último a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com

****

Kassy99.


End file.
